The Cat: A New Story
by XOnyxCat
Summary: The sequel to The Cat. After Max got past a groundhog day type event, choices changed the timeline completely. - This goes off the theory/fact of there being multiple timelines in Life Is Strange, meaning that even more things could be different. (Last Chapter Uploaded July 15, 2017)
1. Chapter 1 - Starting A New Entry

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! X here with the sequel to** ** _The Cat_** **!** ** _The Cat: A New Story_** **, how original (this means, if you didn't read the first story, you may be a little lost, so I advise you go back and read that in its entirely first then come back and read this0. XD Anyways, just to let those folks who read this and say "This isn't cannon! What the fuck is this shit!?" This is based in a different timeline. That's one of the reasons I'm writing this because it's so easy to say anything is possible (which we can tell by the alternate timelines in the game itself...** **unless it ends with a bullshit ending that Max was dreaming the whole time because she was traumatized by seeing Chloe get shot by Nathan in the bathroom...I would be pissed if it ends like that...** **) Anyways! This has became a completely separate story from the game, so I hope you enjoy! (also sorry this is soo long, I just wanted to explain this to people who may not understand)**

 **Edited In Note: Just to make it clear for those on the mobile FanFiction reader app, this story contains major Max X Victoria, Chloe X Rachel, and, because Kate is one of my favourite characters, Kate X ? (It could be anyone! Now you have to read to find out! Mawah-hahahaha! :D ...I'm sorry to anyone who's coming back from the last story and hates my cliff-hangers. To make up for this, this chapter doesn't really end in as much of a cliff-hanger, not really one at all so...yeah. You're welcome. This is really long now, you can continue reading.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, obviously, do not own Life Is Strange or else I would strive to show every single possible alternate timeline and I would have made the game where you can choose the character you play as. Why would I do this? Because I would so wanna play as Nathan just to fuck with people a little.**

 **Also...**

 **WARNING!: This story DOES use intense language** **(as I simply can't help myself as you've seen above)** **, reference to drug/alcohol use (because high school), and mention of sexual situations. (the closes you'll get to sex scenes in this story is very intense making out because I personally feel uncomfortable writing sex scenes...)**

It's been quite a while since the last time I wrote in my journal. With Rachel Amber returning out of nowhere and hitting a few bumps in the road a lot has been happening. How about I start where I left off, huh? Well, after Chloe texted me about Rachel's return, it went a little bit like this.

"The fuck she's back!" Victoria yelled, standing up and walking around the room. I just looked at her with confused, wide eyes. I knew Victoria disliked Rachel, but to yell like this it's an understatement to say I wasn't in the least bit confused.

"You're not happy she's back?" I asked her, an eyebrow cocking slightly as I stared at her. She opened her mouth but seemed to be at a loss of a response. Eventually she crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at me on the couch.

"I mean I'm happy she's not fucking dead…" She trailed off in a mumble, glancing at me with a furrowed brow and a slight frown. It reminds me of all the times I stepped up in the classes we had together and showed her up, minus the hatred and wanting me dead of course.

"Come on, what's so bad with Rachel?" I regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth and I saw a true anger behind Victoria's eyes.

"NOTHING! Not a GODDAMN THING is wrong with Rachel Amber! Not a fucking thing!" She yelled. Her eyes were full of so much anger I could have sworn they flashed red. Her fists were now down to her sides clenched in fists of rage and if only she turned a bright red and grew fairy wings and a green dress she would resemble Tinker Bell from the Disney movie.

"I don't get it. Then why don't you like her?" I questioned and she almost immediately deflated, letting out a long sigh while putting her hand to her forehead as if fighting back a headache.

"Of course you don't get it, Max. How could you?" She looked at me with searching eyes, and I think I know what she was searching for. Understanding. But all she got was confusion. She let out another sigh. "Nothing is wrong with Rachel, Max. She's perfect." She paused, looking at me in a way that looked like she was waiting for a reaction, but I just stared back at her.

After a moment, Victoria shook her head then walked out of my room. A moment later I heard the door across the hall shut.

I went about my business, getting fresh clothes on to go meet up with Chloe and Rachel. I grabbed my bag and my camera before heading out of my room and going across the hall. Being respectful of Victoria's space, I knocked a few times on the door before walking in to see Victoria sitting in front of her computer still in last nights clothes. She didn't even looked back to see who entered her room.

"Aren't you coming to see Rachel?" I questioned, walking over to her and looking over her shoulder. She was reading over emails from last night, mostly about how awesome the party was and about how most people can't remember what happened.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later." She more or less mumbled. It was odd, I hadn't really seen Victoria act this way. Of course, I kept trying until she yelled at me, then I just rewinded the thing and replaced all I had said with "Alright, I'll see you later." Maybe this is just how a hungover Victoria acts.

I ended up going and meeting up with Chloe, Kate, and the famous Rachel that had been missing from before I even came back to town. We met at the diner and walking in I looked around. The last time I was in here, it was just me and Chloe doing some parlor tricks, dis-using my so called powers.

"Max!" I turned my head to the familiar voice and saw Chloe sitting at a booth next to Rachel with Kate sitting across from them. I just noticed when I looked at Rachel how nervous I was. I've heard so much about Rachel, not to mention Rachel taking over the space in Chloe's life when I left, that this was somewhat weird.

"Hey guys." I said, offering a small smile and wave as I walked up to the table. Chloe looked extremely happy with a constant smile on her face that complimented Rachel's tired smile. Even Kate had a small smile on her face at the sight of the two.

"No Queen B-of-the-otches?" Chloe asked, looking around then up to me questioningly.

"Who? You mean Victoria?" Rachel asked Chloe, elbowing her in the side with a cocked smile.

"Yes, I mean Victoria. She's what puts the V in Villain." Chloe responded before glancing up at me. I gave her a less than tolerating look. "Er, I mean...she used to be." She added, shrinking into her seat.

"What do you mean used to be?" Rachel asked, giving Chloe, Kate, and me all a questioning look.

"Well, Maxi here gots some major powers. Apparently she can change the Princess of Cashmere from a major bitch to a somewhat tolerable bitch." Chloe explained in a very uncaring voice.

"Watch your language!" Joyce said when she came up to the table, setting the food down.

"Sorry mom." Chloe muttered, sitting up. I noticed a small smile come to Rachel's face as she watched her dear friend look down at her plate and begin eating silently.

"Hey there, Maxine. I heard you were joining us so I made up your favourite." Joyce smiled at me as she handed the plates out, setting a plate in front of everyone and a plate where I sat down beside Kate.

"Awh, thanks Joyce. You're the best!" I said, smiling up at her. In return, she gave me a smile then said she had to get back to work. With a wave to everyone, she walked back to the counter and continued her job. I still can't believe this was still her job.

"So, what's this about Victoria?" Rachel asked, looking between Chloe and me. I glanced from Rachel's concerned look to Chloe. Chloe glanced up from her plate to me. And in the corner of my eye I could see Kate eye everyone before calmly digging into her food. The sound of the metal fork against the glass plate diffused the intensity of the situation as we all looked to her before she spoke.

"Max and Victoria are a thing." Kate said it calmly and monotoned, barely glancing up. I didn't react much, though it sounded a bit weird coming from Kate. Either way, Chloe had an unsure look on her face, wide-eyes staring at Rachel, who of which had a very confused look on her face.

"What?" Rachel asked Kate, her head tilting slightly as she looked at her. Kate glanced up and met her gaze before looking back to her food.

"They're dating." She answered plainly before continuing her meal. After a very unstable moment and the sound of Chloe's foot tapping the floor, a grin split Rachel's face and she looked at me.

"Really?" I wasn't sure if the look in her eyes was happiness or amusement. All I did was nod awkwardly and watched as Chloe brought her hand to her face.

"Well, I hope it all turns out well." Rachel said, encouragement in her voice.

"Thanks.""What?!" Me and Chloe spoke at the same time. I was thanking her for her good luck while Chloe seemed to be very confused.

"What?" Rachel asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"I...er...You do remember who Victoria is, right?" Chloe asked looking very intensely into Rachel's eyes as if she was trying to see if she was mentally ill.

"Uh yeah, I think I know who Victoria is. She was a mega-bitch. But from what I heard, she's getting over it thanks to your friend. What's the big problem?" So much attitude was put into those few sentences and I saw Chloe cracking under it. At first I would have thought Chloe would snap and yell at the girl, but knowing Chloe and how she feels about Rachel it wasn't a surprise she seemed to crumble.

"Well, I mean... You don't remember how she reacted to..." Chloe trailed off in an almost whisper.

"Of course I remember how she reacted, but people change, Chloe." Anyone else would have made it sound hurtful or mockingly, but Rachel made it sound sweet. She finished with a smile and, at the sound of Chloe's oh, she wrapped her arms around the neck of her blue haired friend.

A little while later and we were all done eating. Chloe was taking Rachel home to get some rest without needing to deal with the school. While they were doing that, me and Kate were making our way back to the school. We were having finals in the next few weeks and Kate wanted to make sure she studied.

Back on campus, everyone seemed to be in a studying mode. Grounds of three to four people were sitting in the grass, on the steps, on the benches, or at any of the few tables studying. Even one of the student janitors who was walking around picking up and tearing down any missing persons posters of Rachel held a biology book in his hand.

"Don't you think you're ready for finals, Max?" Kate asked quietly in her usual monotone voice. Even after everything and being able to get her out with Chloe or Warren, Kate was still quiet. I'd be lying of I said I didn't find it cute.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall math and science. Warren even gave up trying to tutor me about chemistry and stuff like that. I don't know who I'm going to get to help me with math." Even as I spoke, I wondered why I didn't ask Victoria to help me with something. Then I remembered when she tried explaining a math equation to me. Victoria's smart, that's for sure, but she is a horrible teacher.

"I could help you if you want." Kate said and I came out of my thoughts.

"Really? Awesome, thanks!" I said smiling at her. She returned the smile with a small one of her own.

The dorms were quiet with the soft sound of studying and small conversations. I said bye to Kate before making my way to my room. I couldn't help but stop at Victoria's door a moment to see if I could hear her from inside. Usually when she's in her room you can either hear the sound of her typing at her computer, chatting lighting on her phone, or the light sound of her music turned down on a low setting. But I heard nothing.

Sighing, I turned back to my room, fishing my key out of my bag. It took me a minute or two to actually find the key, but once I did and put it in the lock I noticed the door was opening. Confusion split across my face for a second before I opened the door and say Victoria laying on the couch.

"Victoria?" I said, closing the door behind me and walking over to her. She was laying on her back tapping away at her phone. I don't understand how she did that without dropping the phone on her face.

"What?" She said, hardly meeting my eyes, too immersed in whatever was on her phone.

"As much as I like you being in my room, I don't appreciate you letting yourself in when I'm not here." At that, she rolled her eyes and sat up.

I went about setting my bag down and taking out the few pictures I took when I was out. A few were of Rachel and Chloe, both wearing smiling faces. As I looked at the picture I heard Victoria let out a soft sigh. A moment later she stood and came to stand behind me, looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"That's Rachel," She mumbled more to herself. "She looks exactly the same. Except more tired." There was a short moment of silence before her usual tone came back. "So, did they find anything else out yet?"

"Not yet. Rachel didn't say much about it, I guess she just wanted to take her mind off it. But Chloe did talk to her a bit about how tomorrow's going to go. I guess the police are going to talk to her more tomorrow." I filled her in. She didn't say anything for a long moment, just watched as I went through the rest of the pictures.

"Where is she staying?" She said out of nowhere. I turned around and looked at her.

"At Chloe's house for the time being. Why?" I asked, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"I...I decided I might as well go meet her. Do you think you can talk your blue-haired punk friend into it?" An amused smirk spread across my face.

"You know you can call her Chloe, right?" I said, crossing my arms. I was pleased to see Victoria's face redden slightly.

"Well, yeah, I know that. It just seems...I don't know, weird to say it I guess." She muttered and I smiled up at her from my seat.

"Alright, I'll talk to her about it."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Again! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment/review so I can know how I'm doing or if you have any thoughts on how this could go. Also, I was thinking of having this story alternate POV, so if you would like to see that, or if you want it to stay entirely in Max's POV, le'me know or else I'll just flip a coin to see what I do. Anyways XD See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meetup Part 1

"So, wait, let me get this straight. Your girlfriend, the blonde haired queen skank and top bitch wants to come over to my house?" I wasn't sure if Chloe was actually confused or was just playing with me now.

"Yeah," I stated. I heard Chloe bust into laughter on the other end of the phone.

I was in my room at my desk talking to Chloe on my cellphone. Classes were off today since is was Saturday and Victoria wasn't here. She went to the mall with Taylor and gave me a chance to try and convince Chloe into letting us come over. Yeah, Chloe was fine with just me, but Victoria was too much apparently.

"Come on? Please?" I pleaded into the phone which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Hell to the no, Maxie. That's not gonna happen." Chloe said through her laughter.

"What's not gonna happen?" I hear Rachel ask from somewhere on the other end of the phone.

"Max and Victoria is not going to come over." Chloe said and I could hear the grin in her face.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, her voice clearer, probably closer to Chloe now.

"What?" Me and Chloe said in unison.

"Let them come over. It'd be fun and might get my mind off of the investigation." Rachel replied.

"But-But," "No buts." Rachel cut Chloe off, taking the phone and speaking directly into it. "Come on over in a few hours, you guys. Just let yourselves in and give us a call. Otherwise, we'll be waiting." She waited for me to say alright before she said bye and hung up.

As if on cue, as soon as I sat my phone on the desk I heard my door open. In walked Victoria, Taylor and Courtney behind her, all three carrying a few shopping bags with different logos on them. As they sat all the bags on my bed I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you guys bringing your stuff in here?" I questioned, looking at Victoria from my desk chair.

"Well, because," She said, coming up to me and bending slightly to look me in the eye before pecking my nose. "We got you something." I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as she turned around to rummage through the bags.

"You know I don't like fancy, expensive stuff, Victoria. Plus I have to talk to you about something anyways." I tried to plead as I stood up.

"Nu-uh." Victoria said, turning back around and pushing me back softly before I sat back down in the chair. "We can talk after I give you what I got you." As she spoke an impish smirk came to her face. I sighed and nodded, receiving a kiss and a smile for submission.

After a few moments of the girls whispering loudly in anger at each other as they went through everything in their bags, I heard Courtney squeal, a smile on her face as she watched Victoria. Victoria had a soft smirk on her face as she looked in the bag, making sure everything was there. Eventually, they decided that was it and gave me the bag.

It looked like the most expensive and fancy shopping bag out of all the bags that were there. I readied myself to see something that was given to me as a gift that I would never be able to afford otherwise. Opening the bag, I froze as shock took over. Inside was a Radiohead Kid A CD sitting up beside a small cactus to take the place of my other plant that I killed. There was a DVD copy of The Blob and The Fifth Element. Below all that was a faded green and yellow striped cardigan and a knitted badge of a deer with the word "HIPSTER" embroiled into it. Possibly my favorite thing though was a collar that said "Vivian Chasefield" on it.

"You got a collar for Vivian?" I said smiling at Victoria. She smirked and closed her arms.

"Out of everything in there, the thing you're most excited about is a collar for the cat?" She smiled at me then rolled her eyes.

"Where did you find this stuff?" I questioned as I stood, putting everything in its new place around my room.

"Mostly the thrift store. The collar was from some pet store in the mall though." She said and I could hear the proudness in her voice.

"Wait, you went to a thrift store?" I asked her in mock shock. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched me in the arm.

"You guys are soo cute," Courtney breathed. Taylor glanced at her, elbowing her in the rib. "What was that fo-!" She was cut off by Taylor putting her hand over her mouth.

"Well, I think we'll be going." Taylor smiled to me and Victoria before grabbing a few bags that were put off to the side, giving half to Courtney. "See you later, Victoria! Bye Max!" And they were out the door, allowing it to shut partially in their wake.

"That was...weird." I said with a raised eyebrow as I gazed at the door.

"Taylor probably didn't want it to feel awkward after Courtney's outburst." Victoria said offhandedly. Before we were this close and her followers left her alone for a minute, she would refer to them as whores. It's weird how different things are now. It's weird how different Victoria is when her walls aren't up.

"Victoria," I started and she turned to look at me. I froze the moment our eyes met, remembering that picture I took of her while I was sitting on the steps. Everything about that picture was beautiful. The scenery was amazing and the model was just as gorgeous.

"Earth to Max. You there?" I heard Victoria say. When I can back from my memory and looked at her, she had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, sorry." I gave a little laugh. "I talked to Chloe earlier and," Victoria's smirk vanished and her eyes grew slightly. "She, eventually, agreed. We're suppose to be heading down there soon."

"Great. That...great." She said and looked down. After a silent moment and avoiding eye contact, she moved to the bed and began picking up her bags. I instinctively went to help only to be met with Victoria holding my wrist back. "I don't need your help, Max." It was quiet but harsh.

"Then tell me what's wrong." I waited for what felt like ages without an answer. I was beginning to give up before what she had said about Rachel being perfect. "If it means anything, you look perfect in my eyes, Victoria." Victoria let go of my arm and shook her head.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it feels like to work to be perfect. To be the one that's above everyone else. It sucks. You have to put people down and do what the cool people do and sometimes you hurt people." She paused, choking up a little and this was beginning to make sense.

"Rachel didn't have to do that. So was cool with the Vertex Club without putting anyone down. She was cool with weird people like that kid who doesn't talk but is really good at sketching people even if she didn't make fun of the Vertex Club. And she was cool with people like Chloe who'd be better outside of school. I had to hurt people to get where I was, and she didn't." She paused looking down and I did the only thing I could. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I just don't want her to ruin this even if she doesn't mean to." Victoria mumbled into my shoulder and I noticed she must be crying because I can feel my shoulder getting damp.

"She wont. Kate already let it slip to her that you were my girlfriend and she said she hopes it works out." I let a smile creep across my face when I heard Victoria groan.

"Now I feel stupid." She mumbled and I couldn't help letting out a chuckle while holding her tighter.

"That's fine, you were just worried about us and that's fine. It's fine to worry a little. That means you care." I said and she moved where she could look directly at me.

"Cheesey. That is real cheesey, Caulfeild." She smirked and I smiled.

"That's what I'm going for." I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get my stuff to my room then we can head over there, alright?" She said and before I could say anything she pushed me away slightly and began picking up her bags.

"You mean you're actually going to go?" I asked while picking up my half of the bags.

"Uh yeah. It was my idea in the first place, I'm not going to back out. Come on, you know me! When have I backed off so easily?" She paused, catching my look with her eyes. "I mean, other than you."

After we got all her bags in her room, we headed out. Being in Victoria's car was always different. It was a black slick sports car on the outside. It was a leathery-black heaven on the inside. It looked like it was just driven off the lot this morning. I knew Victoria wasn't a slob, but I didn't think she was a neat freak either. In her car, she becomes the most focused neat freak I've ever seen.

I sat quietly, glancing at her from the passenger seat every once in a while. I noticed the closer we got to Chloe's the more anxious she seemed to get. She looked like she had too much coffee that morning, with her eyes bugged slightly and the way she shook even though the car was calm at a stop sign. I even saw the slight difference in the pace her chest lifted and fell with each breath.

The car then jolted forward at a sudden stop. It took me a moment to get over the disorientation as I looked around. Victoria was breathing heavily but waved away my worried look.

"I'm...I'm fine, just...Just wasn't paying attention. Give me a minute." She gasped quietly, leaning her head on the steering wheel while going through the motions of parking the car.

Looking out the window trying to see if there was a reason she stopped so hard I noticed we were outside Chloe's house. Chloe's truck was in the driveway. It looked the same as always. Taking a moment to stretch in my seat, using it as a type of distraction as I glanced at Victoria. I decided I might as well let her enjoy this first part of peace before the storm. I'm sure Chloe will find a way to screw with her.

"Welp, you ready?" I asked a few moments later. She let out a groan and sat up, looking in the rearview mirror to check herself.

"I guess we might as well get this shit over with."

We got out of the car and went up to the house. I let myself in, Victoria walking in shyly behind it. It was weird. Victoria's voice in the car and the look on her face contrasted harshly against the way she walked. She sounded confident, even the look on her face would convince someone of that. But the way she walked as if she wasn't sure if the next step would break everything.

"Chloe, we're here!" I yelled up the stairs, trying to get my voice louder than the music I could hear.

I watched Victoria as I closed the door. She looked unsure as her eyes scanned the entry way. She didn't cran her neck to look into another room. She didn't give off any reaction. She just seemed to scan the place. The music from upstairs shut off and I heard a pair of footsteps. Either Chloe was coming to greet us, which I doubt, or Rachel was.

"Hey guys!" It's not Chloe. Victoria looked up and I followed her gaze to see Rachel at the top of the steps smiling down to us.

Before either of us could say anything, the sound of Chloe's door slamming made us jump. Walking around Rachel, here came Chloe down the stairs. She looked pissed and didn't wait for anyone as she walked out the door. Stunned and confused, we all followed her outside to find her leaning against the truck.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, confusion riddled across her face.

"You know who called and said he was on his way home. I for one don't feel like dealing with him, especially with Vic here." She talked scowling at the ground with a nod toward Victoria.

"Well, then where are you planning on moving this?" I asked before Victoria could question what Chloe said. Chloe not wanting Victoria to meet her step-dad - or step-douche - was suppose to be a nice gesture, probably more for my sake. But the confused look on Victoria's face got rid of that.

"I was thinking the dump." Chloe stated.

"Excuse me?" Victoria said and she looked and sounded like the old Victoria again.

"The. Dump." Chloe said louder, shooting glares into Victoria's eyes. Now that I think about it, whenever Victoria was near Chloe, she always seemed to turn back into the old Victoria.

"Um, alright, guys," I started as I stepped between them. "How about we just calm down and head over there, okay?" I looked at Victoria and she gave me a look that said 'are you serious?'

"Victoria, the dump isn't what you're thinking. It's mostly old, rusted cars and empty bottles. There's a few places to hang out and stuff. It's not that bad." She gave me the same look and I knew the only way I'd be able to convince her was to embarrass her a little.

So I took a few steps forward until we were mere inches apart with my arms wrapping around her neck. I smiled a little as I saw a hint of red come to her cheeks. "I promise you'll like it." And with that I pressed our lips together softly. I leaned back a moment later to see her face a shade redder as I watched her, waiting for an answer on what she'll do.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Awwww! You two are sooo cute!" Rachel said from behind me. I turned around to look back at her and Chloe as Victoria buried her face into my shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Rachel had a large grin on her face with her hands silently clapping. She giggled a bit at the sight of Victoria, who in response let out a muffled groan. Chloe, on the other hand, seemed to be in a state of shock riddled with awkwardness. Her eyes were wide like she saw a ghost with her lips pursed into a line with a frown.

"Er, uh, alright. Let's just...go." Chloe said as she turned on her heel and began walking around to the driver seat.

"Wait a minute, Chloe." Chloe stopped mid-step and turned around, looking at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. "We have to decide who rides with who."

"Isn't that obvious? You ride with me and Max rides with Vitch over there." Chloe gave a nod to me and Victoria.

"Vitch? Really? You need to start calling her by her name. Anyways, that's not the point. How about Max rides with you and I'll ride with Victoria, hm?" Rachel smirks and crosses her arms.

"What?" Me, Victoria, and Chloe say in unison and Rachel's smirk only seems to get bigger with a small laugh.

"Come on! It'll give me and Victoria a little while to catch up without you two for distractions," She winks in my direction and Chloe rolls her eyes. "Plus, from what you told me, you two haven't been able to hang out as much with just the two of you so it'd be fun!"

After a little bit of convincing, I get Victoria to agree and we're off on the road.

 **A/N: I Am...I...I don't even know what life is anymore. Anyways! What happens next? Leave a comment and let me know if you want Rachel to be a *cough cough* crazy bitch or if you just want this little...I don't know, meetup thing to be perfect.**

 **NOTE: If I get nothing with an idea on what sound happen at the meetup, I'll probably flip a coin and it'll be two outta three. So...yeah. Crazy bitch Rachel or Perfect Girls Day Out...At The Dump? Your choice!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cat Eyes

**A/N: So, I read through your reviews and decided on what I'm going to do. Also, yes, this is a special chapter as you can tell by the title. I wanted this story to be a little different from its predecessor by giving different point of views. Don't worry, this wont happen too often and the story is mostly going to be in Max's POV. But, on certain occasions where I feel like it would make a better story, be more entertaining, and/or be more fun to write then little…"intermissions," so to speak, will break the chapters apart. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **The Cat: ANS - Chapter 3**

 **Cat Eyes: Victoria's Point Of View**

The car hummed slightly as I drove. The trees of the dense forests of Arcadia Bay shot past endlessly. Somehow, I think we were stopped by a light or something, and Chloe's dirty old truck got too far ahead of us. Now I had to listen to her directions. I can't believe I let Max talk me into this shit. Why does she have to make the thought processes in my brain mess up like that.

"Victoria, watch the road!" Rachel yelled and I rolled my eyes, steering the car back into my lane. There wasn't even anyone else coming. I don't know why she freaked out.

"How about you stop backseat driving." I spat and gave her a side glance before looking back to the road.

"I'm not in the backseat." She smirked and I had to soften my eye roll of disapproval so I didn't steer us completely off the road.

A moment of silence fell and for a second I thought it would stay like this. But, of course, out of the corner of my eye I see her turn and look at me. She was just staring at me with no emotion on her face. I wonder if this is how Max felt whenever I glared at her in class. Actually, at least she saw emotion. Rachel wasn't giving any type of emotion.

"What?" I said after glancing at her a few times.

In what seemed like slow motion, she reached over and grabbed the wheel, pulling it toward her. My eyes widened as I slammed on the break, managing to bring the car to a stop right before it hit a tree.

"What the fuck, Rachel!?" I said, still shocked and wide-eyed. I've been on trips with Nathan sitting in my passenger seat at his maddest and even his psychotic ass has never done that.

"I need to talk to you about something." Rachel said with a straight face. She didn't look stunned at all. I'm beginning to wonder if her gone missing loosened a few screws.

"It better be something that's worth the endangerment of my car and my life." I scoffed. As I got ready to shift the gears and get back onto the road Rachel grabbed my wrist. I shot a glance to her hand, almost shocked that she touched me, before I looked to her. I can only guess the look on my face was something that was a mixture of confusion and being a bit pissed off.

"I need to know that you had nothing to do with what...with me going missing." She almost whispered, choking up on her own words. I didn't know what to say. Of course I didn't have anything to do with it. But the fact that she thinks I did, or at least questions it, actually hurt a little. I swallowed the lump in my throat and glared at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I have nothing to do with it!" I tore my wrist out of her grip and got the car back onto the road, but it felt like we never left that spot.

"Victoria, I'm serious." She almost begged and I couldn't help but give her a side glance from the road. "I just need to make sure. The police are going to be investigating a few people and I need to make sure that you weren't involved. And with you and Max being a thing, I don't want her to get hurt if you are." She trailed off just as we came up to a stop sign.

"Damn it, Rachel." I mumbled with a heavy sigh and small hit to the steering wheel before turning to her. "We might not have been the closest of...friends, if even that. But I wouldn't have kidnapped you! And I would never hurt Max. I'm not sure I can anymore. You don't need to worry about her." She looked down like she was thinking and I turned back to the road to continue driving.

"Are you positive you weren't involved?" She said after a moment and I nodded. "Use your words, Victoria." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm positive I wasn't involved." I say in mock sarcasm.

"Do you swear?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I swear. I was not involved."

"Swear on Max's life." My foot slipped and I slammed on the breaks."

"Wha-what?" I stutter, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Swear on Max's life." She said slowly and paused before continuing. "That you were not involved in my disappearance." I sure am happy I wasn't involved.

"I swear-" My voice stops working momentarily and I look into Rachel's eyes. "I swear, on Max's life, that I was not nor have I ever been involved in the disappearance of Rachel Amber." After a moment of staring back at my eyes, probably trying to determine if I was lying or not, a grin splits Rachel's face.

"That's all I needed." She smiled and began reaching down her shirt.

"Rachel?! Wha-what are you doing?!" I ask, a bit confused and shocked...again. I curse myself mentally as I feel my face heat up slightly.

"Aha! No wonder Max fell for you! You're so cute when you're flustered." She smiled and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed again. Spending time with Max sure has soften my wall.

After a few more very uncomfortable - well, uncomfortable moments for me at least - of Rachel digging down her shirt, she pulls out a wire. At this point I'm beginning to think that my face is going to get stuck in a confused expression.

"Why were you wearing a wire?" I try to have my normal attitude back but my face is still too warm for that.

"The police needed to cut some suspects from the list and there was a few people I was sure couldn't have done that. So, they said if I could get a statement from those I knew had nothing to do with it then they wouldn't focus on them as much." There was so many loopholes in what she said. The cops should know that sometimes it's the closest people that are the cause. Plus if they were they could choose to get rid of her when she's alone with them.

I decide to let it be and we get to the junkyard just in time to see both Max and Chloe worrying.

"I never want to be in a car alone with Rachel Amber again."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this was a bit short, but it was a special chapter so...yeah. Next chapter will be The Meet Up Part 2 and that will take us into the next chapter after that. Let's just say everyone's favourite, mono-toned, Christian girl is going to be having a much bigger part in the story soon.**

 **Also, for those of you that wanted "Crazy Bitch Rachel," sense there was a few more of you then the perfect, you'll meet her soon. Don't worry, Perfects. Rachel being a crazy bitch isn't going to mess up Victoria and Max's relationship. If anything, she'll strengthen it. :) See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meetup Part 2

**A/N: Just a quick note before you continue, this is back in Max's POV. I'll let you guys know at the beginning of the chapter if it's in someone else's POV. Enjoy.**

"Damnit." Chloe muttered while looking in the rear view mirror. We were on a not-so-busy road that was lined with trees that hinted at the dense forest to come. Yet we just passed a stop light that seemed to have no reason to be there.

"What?" I asked, more just following the motions than actually asking out of curiosity.

"We just lost Vic and Rach at the light." Chloe explained, her eyes going back to the road. I turned in my seat to look out the back at Victoria's car at the light while my mind drifts off.

Victoria and Chloe always asked me - the one that doesn't drive much - who the better driver was. I mean, really? How am I supposed to choose between my best friend and my girlfriend! Taking Victoria's side will make Chloe butthurt for a while. She'll mention it whenever she sees me and then she'll constantly irritate Victoria. If I take Chloe's side, Victoria will get pissed and maybe even hurt. And I don't want to hurt her. Actually, Victoria will let it be after maybe a few hours, maybe less. Yeah, it's safer to just take Chloe's side.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" I ask as Victoria's car disappears. "I mean," I start as I turn around. "Rachel still remembers the way, right?"

"Yeah. Weird thing is that's the first place so wanted to go when we found her." Chloe said with a small shrug, not thinking much of it.

"Yeah, how did that go again? I know Kate was with you but I don't really understand how." I trailed off.

"What, is that rewind power messing with your memory?" Maybe. "Well, long story short, me and Kate were heading to the diner so we didn't accidently walk in on you and Vic-"

"What the fuck, Chloe!?" I cut her off and she dissolves into laughter, causing me to break as well. I hate to say I actually miss this.

"Anyways, we were taking the back roads because Kate wanted to see if she could spot a site for that family picnic thing and when-"

"Wait," I cut her off again and she shoots me a soft glare. "What family picnic thing?" Chloe let's out something between a grunt and a sigh.

"Are you really too buried in Victoria's tits that you don't know what's happening around you?!" Maybe, I mean no!

With my lack of response, she continues. "Kate's sisters are coming up. They're going to have a little picnic then Kate's going to show them around. Anyways, that's not the point. As we were driving something jumped out of the treeline and I swear it was a deer. I thought I hit it because it wasn't standing when I stopped. So I got out of the car and saw Rachel laying there. We took her to the ER, they said all she had was a few bruises. The cops came and called her parents who won't be able to make it here for awhile. So, for the time being, she's staying with me."

A few minutes later and we were there. Chloe pulled up to her usual spot and put the truck in park. After a moment of scanning the area, she got out of the truck and started walking away.

"Chloe! You didn't turn the truck off!" I yelled out to her.

"I know, I know." She half yelled, half mumbled back with a hand waving behind her. "Just turn the radio on and 'lax, Max. I'll be right back." And she vanished into her and Rachel's little club house.

Sighing, I went ahead and turned the radio on. I don't know how she did it, but she got a new radio in the truck. Okay, I lied. I know how. Victoria had paid for it to try to settle the odds between them and sort of apologize for whatever Chloe hated her for. It worked for a little bit, but, with them, it's an ongoing battle. A moment later, to the sound of head-banging rock music playing, I see Chloe jog back to the truck with the little black lab behind her.

"You kept the dog?" I questioned after she opened the door to the driver side of the truck to let the dog jump in.

"I wasn't going to take her back to no kennel! Do you know how inhumane those places are?" Chloe said with wide-eyes for effect.

"As inhumane as a zoo?" I guessed.

"Worse!" She threw her hands up for added effect before we both started laughing. It was just like old times. Minus the rock music. And the dog, there was no dog in the old days.

About what seemed like an hour or so later, we were both starting to get worried. I was sitting on the back of Chloe's truck while Chloe leaned against the side. There was no sign of Victoria and Rachel and we hadn't gotten any text or call. Just as I was about to call Victoria, we saw her car pull up. They got out and Rachel went right to Chloe, whispering something in her ear before they disappeared behind one of the many walls of cars.

"I never want to be in a car alone with Rachel Amber every again." Victoria mumbled.

"Aw, aha, why?" I said with a small smile as I jumped off the back of the truck.

"I just want to believe that didn't happen, please." She mumbled before she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her face into the side of my neck.

"Uh, oh-kay." Confusion is strong with this one it is.

"No-no-no-no! Shilo, stop! Heel! Sit! Stay! No! Stop!" I heard faint muttering and yells of both Rachel and Chloe before I heard the barks.

"Is that a dog?" Victoria asked with wide eyes looking in the direction of the bark.

More muffled yells and barks then the fast hound comes around the corner. For a moment as the dog shuttles toward us, Victoria freezes up. I can feel her nails dig into the skin on my skin like the claws on a cat. As I see Chloe race around the corner in the direction of the dog, Rachel close on her heels, I notice that the dog wants to meet the new person it's never met before. It wants to meet Victoria.

Victoria must notice this and come back out of her shock. She stumbles around me, looking over my shoulder from behind me.

"Dogs. I can't do dogs. I don't do dogs." Victoria mutters as Chloe still tries to get the dog. Chloe dives down to the dogs leash, but comes just out of reach of snagging it. The dog barks again and I can feel Victoria jump at the noise.

What happens next is like something out of a movie and shows me just how afraid of dogs Victoria is. She turns around and pulls herself over the side of the back of Chloe's truck just as the dog jumps at her. Of course, the black lab is a bit too small to jump over the side of the truck, but it manages to bark a few times and scare Victoria that was. Chloe rushes up, scowling the dog as she pulls its leash, causing it to calm down.

"Well, that was entertaining." Rachel says after a quiet moment with a smirk to Victoria. Just when I thought Victoria was too winded and out of it to reply, she glares back to her.

"You know, I'd like to ask you what your problem is, but I doubt you'd be able to pronounce it." Victoria said, getting a scowl out of Rachel, who took a step closer to the truck.

"Nice comeback. I'd love to meet who you stole it from." Rachel staid, a smirk slipping through her scowl.

"I can't really make a comeback if I haven't been there in the first place, now can I?" Victoria countered.

"Well I thought you would have sense you've been to all the bases." Rachel shot back, her arms crossing.

"Well at least I've been somewhere. Where have you been? Oh, right. Missing." Victoria countered. This was really turning into a full out comeback war apparently.

"Really? That's not really an insult." Rachel stated. Me and Chloe were too busy watching this play out. With Chloe, the fight would have been over by now because it would have started getting physical with me needing to break them apart. But now it was a game of words and very interesting to watch.

"Exactly. I wasn't insulting you. I was telling the truth." Victoria said and I noticed that the longer this went on the more time Rachel needed to think of a comeback while Victoria let it go as they came.

"Right, so you're being a bitch." Rachel smiled innocently. I always assumed she was super nice, but I guess she was more like Victoria than I thought.

"Please keep talking, I'm sure you'll say something witty eventually." Victoria egged on. I felt like this was going to get physical soon.

Before anyone could say anything else, the dog barked and they jumped simultaneously. They must have really gotten pulled into their little fight.

"Eh! Quiet it, girl!" Chloe muttered to the dog while pulling the leash lightly. She then stepped in front of Rachel, placing the dogs leash in her hand. "Go tie the dog up for me, will ya'?" Rachel glanced at Victoria, who gave her a very fake and smug smile. With a sigh, Rachel took the leash and walked away.

"Man, I'm really sorry about that." Chloe mumbled, rushing around to the back of the truck.

"Yeah, whatever. Just control your bitch next time." Victoria muttered in response.

"I said I was sorry! I thought her leash was tied tight enough." Chloe apologized again as she opened the back of the truck.

"What?" Victoria spat with mild confusion. I have a feeling they're not talking about the same thing.

"Her leash. The dog. That chased you." Chloe explained with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, right. The dog. You need to control that too." Victoria said, more back to her somewhat normal tone towards Chloe now.

Chloe rolled her eyes and I smiled at the hint of a smirk on her face. If I can get anything out of today it would be that at least my best friend and girlfriend are somewhat getting along. I watched as Chloe put out a hand to help Victoria down. Of course, I spoke too soon when Victoria completely ignored the gesture.

"I don't need help, thank you." Victoria said as she jumped off the back of the truck. Chloe rolled her eyes again and shut the back.

"So." I drew out the word as Victoria came over. She stared at me for a moment with her I-really-don't-want-to-play-around-right-now-so-don't-be-cute-with-me face and I understood. I let a sigh out knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"I want to leave." There it is.

"We can't leave yet." I practically whined. Victoria let out an irritated sigh and I knew I won.

"Aww, you wanna leave already, queenie?" Chloe said as she walked up behind Victoria. My eyes widened as Chloe threw an arm over her shoulders. I glance between the two, waiting for Victoria to snap, but all she does is glare at Chloe - who seems oblivious.

"Get your arm off me." Victoria glared at Chloe, who returned the irritated glare with a smirk.

"Sure thing, Princess." And with that, Chloe removed her arm and gave Chloe a light pat on the lower back. Victoria looked shocked, and I'm guessing I looked confused sense Chloe whispered to me, "Don't worry. I got no ass." as she passed me.

"Today is turning out to be a very weird day." I had meant to think it but I said it aloud instead.

"Yeah." Victoria agreed, mild shock still on her face. Chloe was still walking somewhere behind me in the direction of Rachel and the dog. A thought passed my mind imaging how Kate was probably in her room with her bunny and the cat. I wonder how that's going.

"Come on, guys. I've got something." Chloe said over her shoulder. I just hope it had nothing to do with a gun.

We walked around one of the many walls made of stacked cars. Rachel was standing next to a large tarp that hang off the wall of cars and folded on top of the ground. A black duffle bag sat at Rachel's feet and my confusion grew. I had no idea what the hell was going on.

Chloe walked up to Rachel, smiling to her before bending down and digging through the bag. After a moment, she stood back up with multiple spray paint cans in her arms and a large smile on her face.

"I was gonna have us go out and have some fun with a train car but after what happened last time... " She trailed off, gulping slightly before she got over herself and a mischievous smile dawned her face again. " Anyways, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Chloe handed out the cans. She took the bright blue one for herself, claiming it had no connection to her having blue hair. She gave a pinkish brown to me, and I actually find myself liking the color. A gold color to Victoria and a dark red to Rachel. Once equipped, we still didn't know what to do.

"Well let's get to it, guys!" Chloe said and started spraying away. Eventually we all started spraying get away. It wasn't until the sun started going down that we all simultaneously decided it was enough.

"Awh, Chloe, you got some paint on you. Let me get it." Rachel said, taking some rag that we were all passing around and whipping the excess off. The smile that came to Chloe was one I've never seen on Chloe before but saw all the time on someone else.

I was startled by the feeling of Victoria locking her fingers with mine. I always thought it was weird how they portrayed these very actions in movies. This little actions that actually don't matter. Yet we make it matter when we add feelings to it all. I didn't understand that till recently.

We split ways after that. Chloe and Rachel were going back to the house and me and Victoria were heading back to campus.

"Do we have classes tomorrow?" Victoria asked. We were in her car on the way to campus.

The sun was almost all the way down, making the sky a mix of deep purples, pinks, and orange. The rays of the sun fluttered through the leaves like a final cry before the fall. I wish I could quote winter was coming but in reality it was almost summer.

"I don't know." I said bounty then leaned my head on the window to get a better few of the outdoors. For some reason I was feeling extremely tired.

"You okay?" Victoria tried to mask the worry in her voice but I heard it.

"Yeah, just tired." A moment later, everything went in slow motion.

The tired of the truck coming at us. The impact of the vehicles. Every jerk and scream and screech. Then darkness.

 **A/N: I'd like to take a moment before I post this to thank everyone who's left a review. In the last installment, I had made sure I replied to every comment/review I could but because of school (It's my big Senior year) I hadn't had the time with the extra classes and class work I'm getting to take the time to go through and reply to everyone. So, on that note, I'd like to apologize and thank you all for reading. This was sitting on my computer since Wednesday, but I just had the time to get to the computer. So, because I'm taking time off of getting started on the next chapter, I'll leave it here. And for those of you who are missing Kate, we'll be seeing quite a lot of her in the next few chapters. Also! If you read all of this and can guess what happened at the end of the chapter and can guess what's going to happen, I'll add in a little bit of OC action and have their nickname related to/exactly your username as...well their name. No, they will not be a major character to those who don't really want this. Just a side character who will only be mentioned and/or talked to in passing. Good luck! And sorry this message is so long! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Short

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! School had started and, to be honest, in all my free time I was sleeping or relaxing with this thing called YouTube...Anyway! Here you go, a little bit of an update. It's considerably shorter than the other parts (so sorry) but I already had this about half way or so written and I forgot where I was originally going with this. Again, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner once I figure out where to go! (or...no. See, I know where I want to go, it's just figuring out how to get there that's hard, ya' know?) So, enjoy!**

* * *

"You okay, Max?" I heard Victoria say and jumped as I realized I was in the car, looking out the window. Looking around, I could feel Victoria's eyes on me. That's when I heard it. The screeching of tires. Looking up the road, my eyes grew wide. I could see Victoria out of the side of my eye look up the road and notice the truck. She starts turning the wheel, but she's not turning it hard enough.

Without giving any more thought, I reached over and yanked the wheel toward me. The wheels of the car screeched as we came to a halt on the side of the road. The truck that was heading for us swerved before stopping across the lanes a ways back from us. I see the initial, utter fear on Victoria's face turn into anger.

"What the hell!?" She yelled and got out of the car, heading to the truck. I had no idea what to do, mostly because I honestly don't know what the hell happened. So, I just watched out the back window as Victoria walked toward the truck. Her arms thrusted around as she talked, obviously yelling profanities at the driver.

Have you ever played that game where you guess something is going to happen? Have you ever done that and then it actually happens? Freaky, right? I was thinking it would be completely insane if a Nathan Prescott hopped out of that truck. And, speak of the Devil, literally, he hopped out of the truck. Or, more like stumbled. I watched as Victoria halted mid step before angrily going up to him and pushing him. He looked like he was confused and like he was going to start crying or something.

After a few long moments of Victoria yelling at him, and a few moments of me getting over the shock that I could hear Victoria almost crystal clear from within the car, she flipped him off and made the movement with her arms that means she's done. Nathan, still with his confused look on his face, watched Victoria as she walked back to the car and as we drove off. I almost wonder if he was under the influence of something.

We drove a little ways down the road in a very tense silence.

"Well that was crazy." Me and my amazing ice-breaking comments.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Victoria asked in a quiet voice. She kept her eyes on the road, probably because she didn't want to risk making what happened happen again.

"What do you mean?" I wish I could explain how confused I was.

"Before you grabbed the wheel. Something happened, didn't it? You rewinded, didn't you?" Victoria's voice turned into a mix between acusion and something like hope. I wasn't and still am not sure how to answer that.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." I let out a sigh, looking out the window.

"What happened, Max?" Her voice was stern and concerned. I never hear her talk like this around others.

"There," I paused, glancing at her to see her looking back and forth between me and the road. "There was a truck. And it was coming right at us and-and-and-" Just thinking back on it, even if it technically never happened now, was still panicking.

"Okay, okay. We're almost back to campus, so it's fine. Everything is fine. Okay?" I could hear the hint of concern in Victoria's voice. Taking a few breathes, I calmed myself down as we drove.

Well, after all that I must have fell asleep. Victoria woke me up after we parked. Waking up to her smiling with some very clever joke coming out of her lips is possibly the most amazing thing I've ever experienced.

We made our way to the dorms with our fingers interlocked. I'm not sure if I mentioned this already but we haven't had very much actual alone time. Someone would always interrupt us. Part of me even thinks that Chloe got the gang together and organized a plan to cock block us at every moment possible. Today was just the same apparently.

"Hey Max!" Warren said as he jogged up to us, leaving his belongings on the ground where he was sitting.

"Hey Warren." I said with a wave of my free hand. I hid as best I could the disappointment and irritation of being distracted. But I could sense the eye roll and hear irritated groan Victoria let out as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Victoria…" Warren said almost sheepishly.

"What do you want, Dorian?" Victoria asked and I almost facepalmed at her attempt at faking forgetting his name.

"Oh! So I'm Dorian Gray now?" The funny smirk on Warren's face let out a small laugh for me and I could feel Victoria roll her eyes.

"Not even close." Victoria said.

"So, what's up Warren?" I decided to interrupt whatever little argument they were about to have.

"I just want to know if you two want to go to the movies with me and Brooke."

"No." Before I could even get a word in, Victoria answered. I was about to protest until she put a hand over my mouth. "Me and Maxie hear are going to attempt to get some alone time, if you don't mind. Excuse us." Victoria did her signature bitch-smile before grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

'I'm sorry' I mouthed over my shoulder to Warren. He did his hurt-but-okay smile and shrugged.

"You don't think that last part was a little uncalled for?" I asked Victoria, now that we were walking at the same speed again.

"I guess, but," She paused and stopped walking, turning toward me. She put her arms around my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but look back at her with a more than content smile on my face. "I just want to have you all to myself sometimes. Sharing gets annoying sometimes."

"I bet." That got her. She let out her little laugh then pecked me on the lips.

"You're an amazing little retro-hipster, you know that?" She said, and I gotta say I wasn't expecting that.

"So you've told me." I teased and she scolded me slightly until I kissed it away, replacing it with a small smile.

"Yeah. But you're my little retro-hipster."

"And you're my top bitch." Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"I'd better be your only bitch." I couldn't help but laugh, receiving yet another small scold.

"That's why you're the top bitch." A smile slowly spread across her face before kissing me once again. It wasn't like before. This showed all only a hint of tons of love and it was amazing.

"I love you so much." She said against my lips and a smile spread across mine.

"And I love you more than anything." I held her close. My mind drifted off to what I saw earlier, how she'd probably be injured or worse because of some guy. No, not any guy, Nathan.

Over the course of this whole relationship thing, I've noticed something. Love isn't obvious. Love isn't defined. Love can be easy, or it can be hard. I don't know what love is for everyone else but for me and Victoria love was an extreme jigsaw puzzle. It was made of the pieces that only a mad genius would understand how they fit together. It was something that anyone who wasn't an Einstein wouldn't understand. But once it was figured out or shown, everyone can see how good they fit together.

My only fear right now is losing her.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry this is so short! If you have any ideas on what I could do next with this, please let me know. I could really use some ideas right about now.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Short 2 - Déjà vu

**A/N: So, I would like to thank a very awesome Person of no interest….I'm serious. That is their name. Anyway! They gave me a really good idea that I thought was awesome so I started writing this right away. You, sir-and/or-madam, are a gee-knee-us! Enjoy!**

* * *

A night of dreams full of everything, like being in the eye of the storm and watching everything spin around you. Personally, that sounds both terrifying and peaceful. I guess if you think about it, it's kind of both. It's like standing still and watching your life fall apart around you. Of course, all of these deep thoughts are washed away by the sound of my radio going off.

After finally making it back to the dorms yesterday, both me and Victoria were bombarded by people texting us, calling us, and knocking on the door. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with it. I'm relatively quiet, shy, whatever. I stay in the background as best I can with Victoria's light on us. I mean, Victoria is always in the center of attention, but even she seems to be getting pissed at being bothered.

Ignoring my very loud radio, I turned over in my bed and tried going back to sleep. It's one of those days where I just want to sleep and not do anything. I'm pretty sure everyone else has those days, right?

"Max? Goddamnit, Max." I heard Victoria mutter as she opened the door and walked across the room. "At least be courteous and turn your radio off before going back to sleep." She turned off the radio and proceeded to attempt to scold me in her tired state. Then I noticed something…

"You're dressed." I blurted out without thought and I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Of course I'm dressed. Now get up. We got class today." She sounded tired and monotoned and I was sure she was getting irritated.

"But I don't wanna!" I rolled over and covered my head with the blanket.

"Max, come on. We don't have time for this!" I could just imagine the hand on her forehead as she tries to calm herself down.

"No." I said in my best defiant voice I could muster at such a tired state.

I heard Victoria take her deep breath to calm herself before she did something. Then there was a rough pull of the cover and it flew off me. Victoria crawled onto the bed and positioned herself over me, straddling me in a way.

"Are you done fighting it now?" She said sternly and I couldn't help the small smirk from forming on my face.

"Yup." I craned my head up slightly to peck her on the lips before laying back down just in time to see the small smile on her face.

"Max," There was a soft knock on the halfway open door before Kate popped her head in. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's alright." I said as I sat up, pushing Victoria slightly. I did my best to ignore the shocked and irritated face she had. "What's up, Kate?"

"I just wanted to know if-" "No, nope, no way. I'm done!" Victoria cut Kate off, getting off the bed and crossing her arms looking between me and Kate.

"Done with what?" I questioned.

"I'm done with everyone fucking bothering us!" She fumed.

"I said I was sorry for interrupting." Kate said in her normal, dry, monotoned voice, hardly blinking an eye at Victoria's stoney stare.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. I'm tired of it coming from everyone. Max," Victoria came up to me, looking me right in the eyes. "We're taking a vacation." She pecked me on the cheek then left the room.

"Wait, what?" I jumped up, following her into her room, watching as she began packing her things. Kate leaned against the doorframe of the door and watched us. I bet she was very amused.

"We can't just up and leave!" I protested. Victoria didn't falter in her packing at all.

"Sure we can. My parents have a summer house up in the mountains. They only use it in the summer...sometimes. I think the last time I was there was...a few years ago. We can take off school and go there." Victoria explained while she put some clothes in a bag.

"But-!" I tried to protest but stopped when she stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"If you're worried you'll get in whatever trouble or something, don't. I'll call my parents and let them know, you can call your mom and I'll talk to the people in attendance." She said it like she had it all figured out. It's amazing how smart she can be.

"I don't know, Victoria." She got her little smile on that she knows I can't resist. She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck, bringing our noses to the point where they were touching.

"Come on, Maxie. It'll be fun." That's all I needed.

"Fine." I mumbled and a smile spread across her face.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer." We both forgot Kate was standing right there and were caught in a little bit of a makeout session.

"Uh, guys? I'm still here." Victoria groaned at Kate's monotoned voice.

"Of course you are." Victoria said, looking over my shoulder, most likely scolding Kate.

* * *

Before I knew it, we were on our way to this vacation home of Victoria's. I have to say, once we crossed Arcadia Bays border, I felt great. I also felt something else. Something different. But, not wanting to worry Victoria, I kept it to myself.

The trees blew slightly in the wind. The birds flew through the sky, which seemed to be ten times brighter the further we drove from the coast. I took pictures endlessly as we drove. Pictures of everything. I even turned around in my seat to take a picture of Vivian, who was in the back seat in her carrier because Victoria wanted to bring her along.

"We're almost there." Victoria said, a smile proudly plastered on her face. The sun was just beginning to go down and something looked very déjà vu about this.

The light shined in from Victoria's left, illuminating her features. The shadows of the trees and the sun visor on the window cast over her softly. I was completely taken aback by how similar it looked to that day I saved Chloe from getting shot by Nathan. Everything looked the same yet there was so many differences. The way Victoria sits, all nice and proper. The way she drives, like she knows exactly what she's doing. The way she watches the road and shifts her eyes between the windows. And when I took her picture in this moment, she wasn't fazed at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter. I wish I could even begin to explain what's going on but...let's just say IRL relationships are hard. Aheehee '^-^ Anywaaay, the next two chapters are already planned out. I'll let you know one of them shall be in Kate's POV. So, get ready to see what Kate has on her mind. ^ u O And please do leave a review. They seriously help me out a lot with where I'm going with the story. ~X**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Cabin: Arrival

**Hello hello, it's been a long time. Too long if you ask me. I'd like to apologize to everyone who read this and was sad to see it unfinished. Do to me** **accidentally** **getting back into the email this account is connected to I was reminded of the blasphemy of not completing this story. (The review was posted by a guest, if you're reading this you are the hero everyone needed and wanted. It was the best virtual slap in the face I've ever had.)**

 **Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

"How's it look?" Victoria said with a smirk, passing me a glance. The picture looked just like the one I took of Chloe that first day being in her truck. Well minus Chloe and the interior of her truck.. And her dancing hula girl figure. The sun shining through the trees through the window, Victoria's constant eye on the road. I could stare at her forever. "Hey Maaax," She drew out my name which effectively brought me out of my thoughts. "Feel like answering my question?"

"Oh, yeah. It's gorgeous." A content smile came across Victoria's face then the loud meow of Vivian made us both giggle. It's like she was asking if we were there yet because this was getting too cheesy. A few moments later and we were parked in front of a large summer cabin. And so was a limo.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking are for any sign of life.

"Hopefully not who I think it is. If there is a god then it won't be-" At the front doer, a man with silver hair who looks like he man be starting to bald and looks like her could be both of our grandfathers. "Daddy?" Now I'm confused, and she looks even more confused. After a moment of just staring, the man, apparently Victoria's dad, starts walking towards the car.

"Explain to me why your father is here?" The whisper rushes out of my mouth.

"I have no idea. I called them and asked where they were and they said in Paris for a shoot." She's really good at not panicking usually, however right now she was slightly freaking out.

"Is he going to be mad?"

"Oh, for sure. We're dead." Now would usually be the time Victoria came up with a plan. But, unfortunately, it seems the circu aren't in either of our favors.

"We could lie." I offer, turning towards her. She makes her furrowed brow expression, the angry one, the one she makes when she has no idea what someone is talking about and it's pissing her off.

"What?" So much attitude was put into that one word.

"We could lie. Say we had a project to do together or something." I explain, and her expression turns into one that clearly states she questioning how big of an idiot I am.

"We're not lying to my parents, Max. I actually respect them." It was stern but also attitude filled.

Everything we talked about faded into the background at the knock on window on the passenger side door. Where I happened to be sitting. The atmosphere inside the car, full of panic and fear, was so intense it could have been cut with a knife. Yet as Victoria rolled down the window, it was as if all the feelings we felt leaked out.

"Hello, Daddy." Victoria said with an innocent smile to her father. His expression looked bored almost, like the way you'd imagine stupid rich people to look.

"Hello, Victoria. Who is this?" His voice was proper and very professional. His eyes landed on me and I felt completely out of my comfort zone.

"I'm Max." I let out. He eyed me a moment.

"It's a pleasure. Now, Victoria," He looked back toward Victoria. I can now understand a little bit of how she used to act. "Do you mind telling me why it is you two are here? Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"Well I thought it would be fun to take a little break before finals that are coming up. We'd only be gone for this week. And this way we have a lot of quiet space to study." She explained. So far, no lie.

"What about your work for this week?" He countered almost immediately without much change of expression.

"I got every assignment we'd need to get done for the week. Plus after this week we'll still have a couple more weeks to study. Most of what we have for this week are study packets that we'll be working on for the next couple of weeks, so we won't need to finish them." She's also telling the truth about that. When we called my mom before we left she said that only if we both get our work done together.

After a long moment of staring at her, I'm not sure if he was trying to tell if she was lying or trying to see if she'd break under his stare. "Right then. Well come now."

We both got out of the car and gathered our bags as he watched us. After we gathered everything we all began walking to the door.

"You two can't stay here the whole week," He started, not turning to face us as he continued walking towards the door. "As I refuse to leave you two here unsupervised. And in a few days I'm flying back to Paris to meet up with your mother."

"Why are you staying here anyway? You guys haven't came here in a few years." Victoria questioned. He just continued walking forward.

"I had some business to take care of with a few things, especially with that girl being found I wanted to make sure the school has measures set up so no one else goes missing."

"Wait, what?" Victoria tried to ask but he ignored her question or just didn't hear her.

"So I'm talking with the Prescott's about both of us putting a small sum of our money into the school to provide more security. They seemed inclined due to their son's records getting out. Do you still speak with the young Prescott?" He paused, looking back at Victoria with his hand on the door knob.

"No, the last time I talked to him, he.." She trailed off like she didn't want to say. This was the first time an emotion came to her father's face. It was a mixed confusion and concern.

"He-he almost crashed a truck head on into us." I said. He looked eyes with me a moment but I looked down before explaining what happened that night. At the end he made a click sound and his expression looked slightly angry.

"Damn kid is falling off the rails now. I'm glad you're both alright." He unlocked the door, holding it for us as we walked in.

For a cabin, this place was pretty big. It wasn't entirely fancy or anything but it was definitely only something someone who has a lot of money can afford. It looked like a cabin that had been rearranged to both preserve it and make it more modern. Though the light was probably the fanciest thing I could see, all pretty much made out of glass.

"So how long can we stay then, Daddy?" Victoria asked as her father closed the door and started off to a nearby land line. I'm surprised for such rich people they actually had a land line.

"Tonight and tomorrow night. You two need to leave the morning after. I'm calling the school to let them know-" "Mother did that." Victoria actually just cut off her father while he spoke. I'm not sure if she did it so he wouldn't already be dialing the phone or what. He glanced at her and continued dialing, going back to his static I'm-done face.

"Yes, I know. I'm calling to let the school know you two got here safe. And when did the young Prescott, when did he almost crash into you two?" At the question he looked to both of us. I waited a short moment to see if Victoria would answer but she didn't.

"The other day." I answered, and he nodded. Victoria stood there just watching a moment, then her brow furrowed slightly like she knew something was up.

"Why are you being so protective?" This must have hit a nerve because her father put the phone down, not hanging it up just letting it ring, and looked Victoria in the eye.

"Because, Victoria, a girl who has been missing for months turns up out of nowhere. They aren't letting out if she got away or if the kidnappers let her go, hell they probably don't know. Victoria, everyone that girl has ever been around is a culprit. That means, Victoria, that people in that Vortex club you're all apart of could have the kidnapper, and whoever they are could decide they want a new victim. You and your friend here leaving school put both of you on danger-"

He stopped short as he heard someone on the other line saying something and he put his ear up to the phone. "Hello.. Yes, this is Mr. Chase, Victoria Chase's father.. Yes, her and another girl are both here.. Yes, excuse me," He put his hand over the input speaker of the phone. "What is your name? Your full name, not nickname, please." He asked me.

"Max, I mean Maxine Caulfield." I managed to mumble out. He nodded in thanks and went back to the phone.

"She says her name is Maxine Caulfield?.. Why did you gasp?" A confused look came to his face and I looked between me and Victoria, the later of which had a hand on her face. "Right, okay.. Yes, I'll be escorting them in a couple of days.. Of course.. Alright, have a nice day." And he hung up the phone.

Victoria looked like she was about to ask something but he rose his hand, stopping her. "I need to take care of a few business calls so I'll be in my office." He started walking off, leaving us behind. "Remember, just tonight and tomorrow not then we all leave the morning after. Oh, and Victoria," He turned around and that look in his eyes reminded me of someone. "Separate rooms."

I glanced at Victoria who had a mix of shock and irritation on her face. I then looked back at her father, who had the slightest hint of a mischievous smirk on his face before he turned around and walked away.

"Welp," I started, "I know where you get your mischievousness from now." A faint yet still slightly irritated smile came to her face.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

 **I hope you enjoyed. I will be uploading the next eight (8) or so chapters as they are written until completed. I will probably go back and edit the last chapters of this and of "The Cat" as before I wrote this I completely read over every chapter to get myself back up to speed. And, by god, there were so many spelling and grammar mistakes. (Then again..I may leave it as a nod to the original readers.. we shall see.)**

 **As always, thank you for reading and do stick around for the final chapters. - X**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Cabin: Night One

_**Club House `a la Dump**_

"I can't believe those little tits left us here to suffer alone." Chloe said with her arms over her face. She sat upside down on the old couch they found, her head hanging down and her legs over the back of it.

"Tits, of all the things to call them you called them tits?" Rachel was in the verge of laughing, though she wasn't sure if she should encourage such odd ways of name calling.

"Well, I mean, neither of them have very big t-boobs. Chests?" Kate stuttered slightly, not sure what to call the things on her friends chests.

"True. But give them a break, they wanted alone time." Rachel retorted, waving the conversation off as she stood up. "I'm tired of talking about them honestly."

"But I like bad mouthing them when neither can tell me to shut up or say some witty remark I don't get." Chloe turned, dropping her legs to the side then spun upwards to sit right then grabbed her head.

"Your head okay, Chloe?" Kate asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, all the blood is just rushing back. It feels weird."

"Hey guys."

"What type of weird?" Neither seemed to hear Rachel for the moment.

"Guys."

"Eh like a rushing, migraine weird almost." She was ignored again.

"Hey! Guys!"

"Yeah?" "Goddamn Rachel!" Kate and Chloe said, finally acknowledging her. She let out a sigh before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Let's go surprise them!" Rachel said, her hands thrown up slightly.

"Surprise who?" Chloe asked, completely obvious.

"I think she means Max and Victoria." Kate pointed out, looking back up at Rachel from her seat on a old bar stool. "I thought you were tired of talking about them."

"Yeah, what happened to that? Have a change of heart and now you wanna have an orgy or something?" Chloe said, almost laughing at herself but trying to be as serious as possible. Because she was stupid serious right now.

"If so, I would like to hold back. There's a few people I'm uncomfortable having any type of sex with." This shocked both Rachel and Chloe, Rachel moreso apparently.

"Ah, I get ya, don't wanna fuck a bitch and become one, right?" Chloe leaned back on the couch tilting her head slightly.

"Sure. And I don't find you attractive really." This is what shocked Chloe more.

"What!? But I'm fucking hot! How are you not attracted to this?!"

"Alright, that's enough you too, calm down. I want to go because I want to check something." Rachel was immediately able to stop Chloe's rejection freak out. Though she replaced it with suspicion.

"What do you want to check out?" Chloe asked, standing up and looking Rachel in the eyes seriously.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel smiled sweetly.

 _ **Chase Family Cabin**_

"Did he just say separate rooms?" I asked, slightly - no - very confused. Did he know me and Victoria were kind of a thing?

"Yes he did. I hate when he does that, like he knows everything." Victoria huffed then picked her bags up again and headed up a set of stairs. "Follow me, I'll show you the rooms."

Though this place wasn't entirely huge, there were a few rooms. Door was open and each room more or less looked the same minus the addition of a few books or different photographs. There actually were a ton of photographs, all different styles but all beautiful, not to mention different paintings and other smaller art pieces.

"Your parents are really into art, aren't they?" Victoria looked at me confused a moment and then laughed a little before continuing to walk.

"Of course they are. They own the Chase Space. You know, the gallery." That's when it hit me. I figured that out when I went in her room that one time when she wasn't in there. Before this all happened.

"Right right right, I knew that."

"Sure you did." She smiled and stopped at a door, giving me a quick peck on the lips then opening the door. "Here's your room."

Like most of the rooms before it, there was a bed with a white and gray striped comforter. There was also a desk with a mirror on it and a tall dresser with four drawers. Around the room, mostly on the walls, were photographs in frames. Almost all of them were of nature and landscapes, the rest were of people in nature. It really smashed home that we were in a cabin. In the woods. With her father.

"I'm going to put my bags next door. Bee-are-be." Then out the door she went.

I sat on the bed and decided I might as well check my phone, maybe Chloe is done being mad at me now.

Chloe (butterfly emotion)

Chloe: _HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE, YOU TIT!_

Chloe: _YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH THESE IODITS!_

Chloe: _idiots_

Chloe: _IF YOU DON'T REPLY TO ME IM GOING TO LITERALLY DIE!_

Chloe: _WELP BYE THEN SEE YOU IN HELL_

(1 hour later)

Chloe: _sorry_

I laughed reading the messages then decided to reply to her. Saying that it was alright. Then I leaned back on the bed. A moment later something jumps on my lap and I nearly have a heart attack and I sit up, nearly causing the cat to fall off me and onto the floor.

"Gah! Vivian! Don't scare me like that!" She just looked at me and meowed a very proper meow and she went and just sat beside me looking around. Victoria popped her head into the room and I watched her face turn from happiness to realization. Realization to what, I don't know.

"Max, do not," She moved into the room a ways, pointing an aggressive finger at me. "Do not let daddy see Vivian." She looks at me intensely for a moment.

"Why?" She sighs heavily putting a hand to her face and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I mean, did he not notice her when we were walking in? I mean you were carrying her carrier."

"Actually," Both of us, even Vivian, jumped at Mr. Chase's voice at the door. "I did notice. I just didn't say anything."

"Goddamnit!" Victoria nearly yelled, anger apparently building. And both her father and the voice on the phone shouted "language!" "Sorry. What do you want?" She crossed her arms, clearly trying to soften, or more like smother to death the glare she was trying not to shoot at her father.

"It's your mother. She wants to speak with you." Before he was even able to get the last part out, Victoria let out an "ooh" sound and took the phone, pushing past her father as she put the phone to her ear saying something along the lines of "hello mother" leaving me and her father - and Vivian - in a slight awkwardness. Well awkward for me at least.

"Does she have a name?" Victoria's dad asked me, nodding towards the cat who sat beside me, a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Hm, oh yeah, this is Vivian." I answered. At her name, Vivian's ears twitched in my direction slightly.

"I take Victoria came up with some long name that's too much of a hassle to say so she just goes by Vivian?" A small, almost as if trying to hide, smile came to his face. Now that I have the moment to see his face more clearly, and not feel weird about looking at him, he actually doesn't look that old. He actually kind of looks like Mr. Anderson from The Matrix had a love child with Richardson from The Adjustment Bureau. And if they added in tanned woodsmen DNA. I wonder if this is how Warren thinks on a daily basis.

"Pretty much." I answer with a small smile.

 _ **Meanwhile, in a truck being driven unsafely by a girl with blue hair:**_

"Chloe, watch the fucking road!" Rachel shouted, trying her best to hold onto Shilo.

"I'm doing my best, Rachel! Just hold onto that damn dog!" Chloe said, a bit too loudly, swerving yet again to avoid hitting the umpteenth tree.

"Why'd you have to bring her in the first place!? You know Victoria is terrified of her thanks to our little stunt!" Rachel questioned, finally managing to calm down the dog by cracking the window some.

"I still can't believe you did that," Chloe mumbled, returning to watching the road and her blind stops.

"I wanted to mess with her a little. I didn't know Shilo would be so aggressive. And I didn't think Vic would freak out that bad," She trailed off, watching Shilo a moment. "Why'd you bring her?"

"I wasn't going to leave her there," Chloe started, pausing to take a turn. "She couldn't stay at the dump all alone. Sure, during the day for a little while when we're gonna be right back, that's fine, but I'm not sure how long we'll be gone so I can't leave her there. Kate can't take care of her, she's too big to be in her dorm plus Kate has her rabbit still and I wouldn't want to cause an incident. And I can't leave her at home because step-douche will get rid of her." Rachel stared at Chloe for a minute after that, as a smile came to her face.

"Awwww you really do care about things deep down!" Rachel clapped a little and Chloe gave her a deadpan stare.

"You ruined it."

 _ **Back to the Chase Cabin Residence**_

"So your mother approves?" Apparently, Victoria's dad knew the moment he saw us in the car the we were together. And instead of him bringing it up, because he doesn't know really what to do in this situation, he called in his wife, Victoria's mother, to more or less take care of it. Now, as he asked about her approval, Victoria stood there awkwardly and angrily, he face getting redder and redder.

"For now." She's been doing this since the truth came out, sticking to as short answers as possible.

"And why just for now?" It was almost like he enjoyed this. I suppose every parent likes to tease their kid though, especially with their significant others right there watching.

"She doesn't know if she's a good influence or not yet." She said it as fast as she could.

"Yes, and what did she said about the bedrooms?" He continued questioning.

"It's your call." She almost sounded like Chloe how she mumbled there.

"Oh.. Really?" He actually seemed surprised about that. Victoria crossed her arms, now shooting daggers at him, and nodded slowly. "Oh, well in that case, the rule stands. Separate bedrooms for changing and sleeping." The daggers were being thrown even harder. "I'll go get dinner ready then. Don't worry, I'll eat in my office. I have some work I need to attend to. Vicky, I'll text you when it's done." And out the room he went.

Victoria stuck her head out the door yelling towards him, "How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that!?"

I could hear something that sounded a little like, "at least 9,000 more." Then he was gone, slightly irritated Victoria left in his wake.

"Hey," I said to get her attention and she looked at me, still looking a little pissed. "At least they approve of me, and" I drew out the word, pausing for dramatic effect, "The kitty!" I held Vivian almost like baby Simba in the Lion King towards her and Vivian did the best thing that is even better that it wasn't planned, letting out a meow to Victoria.

That made her laugh a little bit at least. "You're so dumb." She took Vivian in her arms, holding her a moment before coming to sit by me, letting Vivian go to walk over us and lay on the end of the bed. Victoria then leaned her head on my shoulder, looking towards the large window at the back of the room, watching the sky slowly become darker. "Isn't this nice? Having nice peace and quiet with no one distracting us?"

Then my phone started ringing. As soon as she heard it she threw herself back on the bed, her hands going over her eyes. "I spoke too soon. I literally hate everything. My girlfriend has the power to rewind time but we can't even stop people from calling us. Crisis. I am having a fucking crisis." She mumbled, mostly to herself, or the universe I should say.

"Oh, sh-sh-shh. It's okay. I'm here, with you, remember?" I laid back a bit with her, propping myself up on one arm and looked down at her. I smiled down and waited for her to look at me before I kissed her until her smile returned. "Now just let me take this." I smirked, and her arms went over her face, hiding her eyes and her growing redness.

"I hate everything," She groaned and I laughed before picking up my phone.

"It's Chloe." I say, and this causes Victoria to groan even louder. "Hello?"

"Finally! The elusive Max answers my call on the first try!" It was Chloe, her voice a bit distant. It was obvious she had the phone on speaker.

"Calm down and watch the road." Rachel laughed a little.

"Are you driving?"

"Yup." Signature Chloe, a short answer with no explanation.

"Why'd you call me then?" I questioned after a short moment of silence. Usually Chloe would start going on about something then asked me if I wanted to hang out.

"Oh yeah, because we're driving up there." Chloe sounded so casual about it like it was something I should know already.

"What?!" I was probably a bit too loud and shocked, but it did cause Victoria to sit up and look at me almost immediately.

"What? What happened?" Victoria asked but I was too shocked to say anything. I don't think this is good at all.

"Is that Vic? Put her on the phone, please!" Rachel said over the phone, trying to hold in a giggle and I gave the phone to Victoria.

"What." It was her usual, deadpan tone towards the two other girls. I could barely hear them repeat what they said to me and the look of horror and rage that came to Victoria's eyes truly scared me. "You can't be fucking serious! You two better turn around right now!"

"And what if we don't?" I could hear Rachel's voice more clearly now, like she was directly speaking into the phone instead of over speaker.

"Then my father might call the police." Victoria said, the subtle hint of defeat in her voice.

"Wait, what?" It was probably the most confused I'd heard Rachel Amber, who was usually all upbeat and expressive, speak.

"My father surprised me and Max at the cabin. And now we can only stay here two nights because of what happened to you." Victoria explained without really explaining. Though I could tell she was holding back going off on the two on the other end of the phone. I heard some mumbling then the others on the other hand hung up and, I swear, if this was in a cartoon or an anime or something, Victoria would be engulfed in flames of rage. "I guess this means war."

 _ **Back to the Problematic Duo**_

"Alright, so here's the plan," Rachel started excitedly but Chloe stopped her.

"Wow, wait a minute. We're still going through with this?" Chloe glanced narrowed eyes at her.

"Yup. It'll be fun!" Rachel grinned excitedly, the little gears in her head turning thinking of the possibilities.

"I never realized how much you let messing with people." Chloe mumbled, unsure if she should be happy or scared. Either way, Rachel took it as a compliment with a little satisfied smile on her face, then she went back to describing the plan to mess with the two-thirds of the Chase clan with the addition of Max (though, Chloe insisted they need to try to leave Max out of it if things get intense.)

 _ **Back to the Chase Cabin Base**_

"Alright, here's the plan," Chloe began, only to be held up by me.

"Wait, why do we need a plan?"

"Because, Maxine, a war is starting. Therefore we must take the initiative." I can't help but feel war is not an overstatement here. "Now, we have the advantage, because we're on home turf. We knew the layout better than them."

"I don't know the layout at all." I admitted, now trying to remember how we even got here.

"Well then I give us the advantage. The only disadvantage we have for planning is my father-" She paused suddenly at this like a lightbulb just went off. "My father, that's it!" Excitedly she took out her phone and called her dad.

"But he's in the same place as us, why don't we just go talk to him? In person?" I questioned, comparing this to how friends will sit right next to each other and instead of talking they'd text.

"Because we have no time to waste with needing to go find him."

"He said he was going to be cooking." I pointed out but she shushed me with her hand as her father answered.

"Daddy, we just got informed that two of our not-so-friendly-friendemenies are on their way here to try and prank us or something." She put on an innocent voice, even doing the little innocent puppy dog eyes even though they weren't face to face.

"Thanks for letting me know. Who are they?" I could here him question. Victoria got a little mischievous smile on her face at the question.

"Some punk girl with blue hair and Rachel Amber."

"Alright, have fun doing your little prank war. Oh, and the food is done." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" Victoria said almost shocked.

"I made food. Nothing fancy today, just pizza. It's in the kitchen."

"No, wait, you're not going to help us or stop them?"

"Listen, Victoria, honey, I don't meddle in what happens between you and your friends. And I certainly do not want to be apart of your little prank war, or whatever it is. If any of you break any of your mother's stuff, however, it's coming out of your allowance." He then hung up the phone.

"We're in this alone, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yup, alright, here's the plan.." And Victoria described to me the plan that I honestly wasn't sure would work, and sounded very risky in my opinion.

 _ **Awhile later…**_

The doorbell rings. Me and Victoria are already in our spots. She watched the security cameras I didn't know about as Chloe's ever noticeable truck pulled up the drive.

Victoria's dad answered the door to Chloe holding a pizza box and Rachel nowhere in sight. So far, their "prank" is failing.

"Oh, you're the blue hair punk girl I take it?" Mr. Chase said, looking in the yard behind Chloe to see if he could see anyone else.

"Uh, what?" Chloe said, utterly confused. "Oh, here, the pizza you ordered." Stiffly she held the pizza box out to him and he looked at it, then back at her, then back to the box, then again back to Chloe.

He then slowly took the box and opened it cautiously. Upon seeing the inside he let the lid of the box fall back. "Really? This is your idea of a prank?" Inside the box was a crudely drawn picture of a pepperoni pizza.

"Wait, you know?" Chloe nearly yelled being shocked at this. "Why does some old guy know." She thought aloud as she looked down, putting a hand on her head and the other on her hip as she thought.

"Hey, I'm not that old! And because my daughter told me."

"She what?!" Chloe yelled, more angry now.

"It takes you a minute to get what's going on, doesn't it?" Chloe nearly yelled at him again but he backed off nearly immediately to say something else. "Listen, I don't care about your little feud. Just don't break anything if you get into the house. My wife will kill me. And I'll be forced to call the police unfortunately. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Chloe agreed, though also a bit confused as to what just happened.

"Alright, I suppose I'll see you around." Then he shut the door and left. With the 'prank' pizza box.

Chloe turned around walking back to the truck, still unbelievably confused. She stood there a moment, waiting for Rachel to return.

Meanwhile I was in a closet. Why am I in a closet, I have no idea. Victoria explained a little bit of the plan she had to me, one part needing me to hide in a closet by the basement door while she's running around doing whatever it is she's doing. She said something about fishing wire and stuff, I'm really hoping she's not planning to lead anyone into a fishing wire noose. That would not be good at all.

While I was in the closet, Rachel made it back to Chloe, saying their girl was in place. A moment later I heard walking around in the basement. I didn't hear anyone walk down there so they must have found an open basement window or something. Then hurried soft footsteps came up the stairs. There were whispered commands then one pair of footsteps hurried away while the other pair came to the closet.

I moved as far to one side behind some clothes as I possibly could. The door opened and I saw a flash of blue then the door was closed again. I cannot pass up this chance. She stood there a moment looking out the crack of the door. As her breathing started to calm down and she seemed focused on the outside of the door I got behind her, just close enough that I still wasn't touching her but if either of us moved any less of an inch closer, we'd be right on top of each other. I got right next to her ear and whispered in the quietest yet still able to be heard voice.

"Boo." "Oh fuck, no!" Chloe yelled and immediately rushed to open the door, pushing against it way to hard for its weight. She tripped over her own hurried steps and fell onto the ground then started to hurriedly crawl away. It was about this point I burst into laughter, nearly doubling over. Of course she heard this and turned around looking at me then rolled over and laid on the floor, clenching her heart with one hand and putting the other on her forehead.

"Goddamnit, Max. Gonna give a girl a heart attack."

"Sorry." I said in between laughing.

"You owe me." She gasped, acting like she's out of breath.

"For what?! You're the one who snuck into someone's house!"

"Hey, you're the one who almost scared me to death!" Chloe retorted as she stood up, coming a bit closer to the closet I was still standing in. "I was just trying to help you out of the closet." She smirked.

"Well I'd say it was more like I scared you out of the closet. You didn't even know I was in here." I retorted and pushed her shoulder a little bit, which made her laugh like always.

"Shut up." Chloe laughed. "Let's go find the girls."

We headed up the stairs, which was the last place Victoria went and supposedly the direction Rachel went. What we ended up finding was Rachel on the ground with fishing wire wrapped around her ankles and a fishing net over Victoria who sat against the wall.

"Looks like they both had the same idea." Chloe said to me, unsure whether to be amused or scared.

"Yup. Should we help them?" I said to her, which caused both Rachel and Victoria to scold us.

"If we want to live, yes." So I helped Victoria out of the net, which was a lot harder than it seems, and Chloe helped Rachel out of Victoria's trap.

For the first night at the cabin, it was pretty fun. Mr. Chase insisted Chloe and Rachel stay the night since it's so late. And he also insisted on separate rooms. That didn't stop someone from crawling into my bed last night. It felt different than when we were at the dorms usually she'd just cuddle up to me if we slept in the same room for the night. But this time her arm draped over me loosely. Unless.. This wasn't Victoria.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter eight (8) of "** _ **The Cat: A New Story**_ " **. Again, chapters will be published as they are written. I do hope you enjoyed and continue enjoying until the this story comes to an end.**

 **\- X**

 **There are approximately seven (7) chapters left to be written and published.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Cabin: Night Two

I woke up peacefully in the bed. Not my bed. It didn't feel like my bed. Where am I? I sat up with wide eyes looking around and calmed down after a moment, remembering where I was. I looked out the window from the bed. The morning sun was shining and the birds were singing. But something at the pit of my stomach didn't feel right. Something about last night.

I was laying in my bed after everything happened. I was so exhausted from the day, like everyone. It took us almost all day to get to the cabin in the first place and then to be surprised by Victoria's father being here and then the word of Chloe and Rachel being on their way and the. Things turning into a short lived prank war, I doubt any of us weren't exhausted.

Then it happened. Looking around the room now, I'm positive it wasn't Victoria because she'd still be laying here. But for someone to come to my bed like that, with their arm draped over me as we fall asleep, and then for them to disappear the morning after before I wake up. I'm torn honestly.

On one hand it's a good thing they didn't stay. It'd complicate things between the four of us. Of course it was either Rachel or Chloe but I'm not sure I care to know who. Yet on the other hand I feel a bit sad because they just left. And that makes me feel so ashamed because it's like I betrayed Victoria. But I was just so tired, in the moment I just accepted that whoever it was was Victoria, no matter how different they felt.

There was a knock on the door that nearly made me jump out of my skin. A moment after the soft knocks stopped the door slowly cracked open. Victoria peaked in the room and, seeing as she was still in a very short night gown and shorts, I knew she was going to be sweet this morning.

Seeing that I was awake she shot me a small smile and she tiptoed into the room, Vivian trotting in before she shut the door.

"Morning, care to join me?" I asked, my voice still with its morning hoarseness. I leaned back on the bed as she shot me a tired smirk and I held the blankets up for her as she walked over and climbed underneath.

She snuggled up next to me, confirming in the back of my mind that it was definitely not her last night. "I really just want to stay like this all day." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes lightly.

"I don't see why we can't." I smiled at her. She then smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. She hovered there a moment, so close yet not touching, then she kissed me again, slower this time, allowing me to kiss back. Slowly making all my previous worries fade away. Of course, this short moment can never last too long.

"Hey, Max-whoa.." Chloe walked into the room with only two short yet loud knocks and she stopped in her tracks and just stared. All she saw was me and Victoria break our kiss. Me laying there with my hand over my face cursing under my breath at my friend and Victoria glaring her lethal death daggers at what she would consider the blue nightmare from hell.

"What do you want." Victoria more demanded than asked.

"I, uh, er," Chloe rubbed the back of her neck as her face seemed to grow redder and redder. "I'm, I'll, I'll be.. By-my-truck-bye." And she hurried out the door, making sure to close it behind her.

Victoria let out a deep sigh as she buried her face in the side of my neck, mumbling about how we can't get a break and about how much she hates everything. While out the door we heard mumbling, or more like arguing really. It sounded like Chloe trying to stop Rachel from coming in the room. A moment later and Rachel opened the door fast and wide and watched me and Victoria in the bed with a large, amused grin.

"Oh my God, you two are so cute!" Rachel's grin grew with her amusement as Victoria glared at her. I was scared she may pounce at her and attempt to kill her.

"I will end you." Now I'm sure Victoria may do just that. She pushed off me up to a sitting position, but before she could leave the bed I grabbed around her midsection to stop her, which she wasn't expecting as she looked back at me. This happened just as Chloe ducked into the room to try and drag Rachel out.

"Sorry about her, you two." She mumbled, trying not to look at us as she struggled. "Come on, leave them alone Rach." after a few moments they both left and I released Victoria, putting my hands under my head.

"You stopped me." It was that almost blank expression of shock again. It made me smile.

"Well yeah, I couldn't have you killing her. If you did that then Chloe would kill you and then I'd have to kill her. And I don't want you to be killed and I don't want to kill me friend. So I had to stop you." Victoria stared at me a moment thinking, then the small inkling of a smirk washed her features.

"Is that what you saw and you just rewound?" She asked as she leaned over me.

"I don't need to have a power to predict that." I smiled. Then she leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't as long as before we were interrupted but it was still amazing.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to get up, unfortunately. Get dressed." She gave me a peck again then hurried on next door.

I laid there a moment just reflecting. Then I sighed. "Today is going to be a long day."

After I was dressed I walked out of the room and walked next door. In my head I imagined some crazy scenario where I knock on the door. Oh the other side of the door, Victoria says something along the lines of " _Yes? Is that you Max?"_ then I answer back yeah. She tells me to come in and I do to see her sitting and staring at her phone, still in the middle of people on all her accessories and getting ready for the day. And she looks like someone just betrayed her. Then she shows me her phone with a picture of me laying in bed next to someone else.

Then she kills me.

But that doesn't happen. What really happens is this.

"Victoria, you ready?" I knock gently on the door. I hear shuffling then her voice comes muffled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. You can come in." I slowly open the door til I can make it through. Victoria's sitting on the side of the bed with her phone in one hand and the other hand slipping her shoes on, effortless maneuvering around Vivian who rubs against her ankles. Outside of school her choice of clothing actually doesn't change too much. It's still expensive as fuck and way too high quality for my taste, but it's her.

"You look nice." I comment, looking over her yellow short sleeve button up and her gray jean shorts. "Have I ever said that before?" How come it seems everyone has more style than me? Oh, well that's because everyone does have more style than you, Max.

"I think maybe the last time you commented on what I was wearing was after that idiot janitor spilt paint on me." She smirked with a glance towards me then back to her phone, now using her free hand to gather her accessories. Also I must have left that out when I was explaining the whole rewind thing. That I left out and I'm pretty sure I left out the rewinding to one up her in class once or twice. Max, let's take that to the grave. I need to stop talking to myself like this.

"What makes you so interested in your phone all the sudden?" I change the subject, not wanting to continue down that road. Luckily Victoria didn't seem to find it suspicious.

"I had a lot of notifications from the past couple of days still. People are still shocked we're an actual thing after all the shit I've done. And a few choice people decided that since I'm away and since I'm dating you that they can come at me." Slowly it seems she slipped back into the old Victoria.

I'm not going to act like she completely changed, that's not it. She still gets at a lot of people and walks on a lot of people. But she is trying. She's not as harsh anymore. And, because of me, she's even apologized. I guess she's more passive aggressive now is what I'm trying to explain. Though still just as witty.

"Hey," I started as I came up behind her, pulling her a little bit closer and giving her a small peck on her neck to get her attention, which it did. "They don't matter. If anyone come up to you at school when we get back, you can deal with them then. If they're not brave enough to face you in person, why bother?" This made her smile. She locked her phone and put it in her very small pockets then turned around to face me, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"You are something else, Max Caulfield, you know that." Her usual question that sounds like a statement. We were about to kiss when Vivian meowed loudly, causing both of us to start laughing.

"Let's go then, I want to take a walk before breakfast." Victoria said a moment later with a peck on the lips then out the door she went. Me in tow.

On our way to the door we passed Mr. Chase sitting at the island in the kitchen dressed in a silky blue bathrobe, long gray boxers and blue slippers with socks on. As well as a silky blue nightcap that matched his robe, which almost made him look like a wizard. This, of course, caused Victoria to stop after we walked pass him with a rather confused look on her face and for her to back track in her walking and little, looking at him as if he were an odd nervous modern form of artwork. Artwork made in a dump. Artwork made in a dump out of trash. That the artist calls " _Spring"_.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" Victoria asked her father just as he was taking a bite out of what appeared to be a bacon and egg breakfast sandwich. She waited for a reply as he chewed slowly, going as far as closing his eyes gently. Then he swallowed.

"My night wear. You've seen me in similar attire growing up, dear." He said the took a large sip of either coffee with a lot of cream in it or eggnog. At this point, I wouldn't put anything past him.

"I mean, why are you wearing it when we have guests?!" Victoria continued to question, becoming more frustrated by the reply.

"I wasn't aware I had to change for your friends. And this one here," He motioned towards me. "Is going to need to learn how we act as a family eventually."

"What?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Me and Victoria said respectively at the same time. He completely ignored us.

"Plus," He continued. "I wasn't expecting your friends to wake up so early." Victoria shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead looking at him with an annoyed look.

"You are unbelievable." He shrugged at her words and she shook her head again then grabbed my wrist as we walked to the front door. Glancing out the window she saw Rachel and Chloe hanging around her car. Rachel bending down in the other side of it where neither of us could see what she was doing.

"What the hell." She released my wrist as she got closer to the window watching them. Chloe had her hand on her neck shaking her head slightly then looked back at us, her eyes growing wide, which in turn Victoria furrowed her brow in suspicion and rising anger. Victoria then slammed the door open, stomping out towards the other two as I followed behind awkwardly. After I closed the door behind us I sped my walking up to catch up.

"What the hell are you doing with my car?" As soon as she said it, Rachel stood up on the other side of the car, leaning her elbows on the hood and putting her chin on her hands.

"Nothing." She had an innocent smile on her innocent face. Her voice was slightly higher pitched, almost sing-songy. Victoria glared at her and stepped forward closer to the car. What happened next almost seemed to go in slow motion.

There were excited barks coming from the other side of the car. Then under the car. Then out from under the car heading right at Victoria who was scared stiff. Fear all over her features as the dog, who has grown since we last had an encounter with it, comes lunging at her. Behind the dog, Chloe grabs from the lease, now attached to a harness the dog wears. But Chloe wasn't ready for the raw strength of the dog who, the lease pulling Chloe after and making the lease slip a bit too much. Just as the dog was jumping up, getting ready to pummel Victoria, I raise my hand.

This is a bit too much and if I can stop this from happening then I will. I rewind back some, I just closed the door to the cabin and Victoria is stomping up to them.

"What the hell are you doing with my car?" Just as before, Rachel stands up and leans her elbows on the car.

"Nothing." She has the same innocent expression and voice from before. But this time before Victoria takes even one step forward I step up.

"Wait!" I gently grab the back of her shirt with one hand, pulling her back slightly, my yelling causing everyone to look at me. "She has the dog." I tell Victoria, who immediately gets wide eyed and steps back a few more places to where I stood, coming equal to me.

"How-?" Rachel doesn't have time to ask when the dog starts barking. This time Rachel jumps at the barking trying to stop it from crawling underneath the car. It then comes around the front of the car to Chloe, who has a lot easier time controlling it.

"Rachel!" Chloe nearly yells out of anger, holding it back enough, though only looking at the dog. "Take Shilo to the truck." She pauses a moment, holding out the lease with a tight fist. When Rachel doesn't move a step Chloé shouts, "Please!" Rachel then takes Shilo the dog by the lease and they walk off.

For a moment me, Victoria and Chloe stand there in what to me feels like awkward silence. Chloe rubs the back of her neck with her hand, the other in her jeans pocket, as her eyes scan the ground slowly. Victoria stares off in a random direction, looking away from both me and Chloe with a constant scold and crossed arms. While I stand there awkwardly looking between the two with my hand still loosely grasping Victoria's shirt.

"Hey," Chloe breaks the silence. "Listen, Victoria, I'm-"

"Shut it." Victoria interrupts and they both catch each other's stares. Chloe slightly wide eyed though also annoyed at being cut off. Victoria still with a neutral glare that doesn't seem to be directed at Chloe. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I'm sorry." Chloe pushed, really trying to sound sincere and not get frustrated.

"But you have no reason to be." This shocked both me and Chloe, and Victoria seemed to notice Chloe's shocked expression as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do! I should have more control over my fucking dog!" Chloe pointed out a bit aggressively, which warranted another eye roll.

"I wasn't talking about the fucking dog, you idiot. If anyone should be saying anything it should be me saying thank you to you for stopping the damn thing." This saying thank you shocked everyone, including Victoria. I tightened my grip on her shirt a minute with a smile while Chloe grew a small goofy smile on her face. Then Victoria rolled her eyes again smirking slightly.

"But, Victoria, I am sorry. I'm sorry about Rachel." Victoria shook her head slightly, closing her eyes almost as she did like she was trying and failing to explain how 2 + 2 worked to a small child. Or like how she tried explaining math to me.

"You can control her about as much as you can control me. Which is not at all. We make our own decisions." Victoria let out a soft "oh" at Victoria's statement then went back to scanning the ground with both hands in her pockets as Victoria stood there, arms still loosely crossed, with a bored expression on her face like she was waiting for something.

"Ya know," Chloe started, looking up to the sky at some birds flying by. "You're kinda like a weird version of Cruella De Vil." I busted out in laughter, releasing my grip on Victoria's shirt. Chloe grinned at me seeing me crack up and smirked at Victoria who had narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I'm going to regret this but what do you mean?" Her hands moved to her sassy hips.

"I mean," Chloe dragged out the word. "You have the same intense hatred of dogs." Victoria's eyebrow raised as did her confusion and mine.

"Do I look like I'd want to kill dogs to wear their fur?" Chloe thought about this a moment.

"No, you don't look like the fur wearing type." Victoria got even more confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe thought some more, now making me confused.

"Well you actually care about animals." Victoria blinked a few times, coming out of confusion and actually taking a neutral face of content almost.

"I wasn't expecting that." I nodded in agreement and Chloe laughed softly.

"Well, we're about to start heading back. So later you two. And either of you owe me if you ever use the I love you as much as Cruella loves puppy fur line to get the sexy times on!" Chloe laughed hard as she walked away, just spotting both mine and Victoria's faces grow red.

After watching Chloe, Rachel and the dog drive off my phone rang. I answered it to hear Rachel's voice.

"Hey Max, can you put Victoria on the phone please?" She asked, her voice sounding almost unsure, not as bubbly as she usually is.

"Why?" I ask before I can even think about why she may want to speak with Victoria. Before she has a chance to answer my question, Victoria grabs my phone from me.

"What do you want." She deadpans. I can just hear Rachel apologize, saying she was trying to put Shilo in her car to scare her.

"The plan was that we'd crack the window a bit and when you got closer to the car Shilo would bark and freak you out then me and Chloe would've gotten her out of there. But that all failed, obviously. And I'm sorry. It was a dumb plan to begin with." Victoria didn't say anything for a moment as she glared off, waiting for Rachel to finish. When it got to the point where Rachel started reiterated what she said, Victoria spoke up.

"Stop talking." She waited a moment making sure Rachel wouldn't continue. "Because of you that dog is going to have a bad habit if trying to get a people."

"You don't want her put down, do you?" Rachel interrupted with a quiet almost sad voice.

"Are you an idiot? Who do you think I am?" Victoria actually seemed appalled and offended.

"Well," I heard Chloe's voice speak up. "Back when you were the dictator of the school still we and a few other people would call you the the wicked bitch of the west. Does that give you an idea?"

"Idiots." Victoria mumbled. "I don't want the dog dead. I just want you to let Chloe control the damn thing." Rachel gasped at this.

"You called her by her name! Chloe, she actually used your name!" And Victoria rolled her eyes then hung up on the two and gave me back my phone as it started ringing again and I answered.

"Put Victoria back on the phone, please?" It was was Rachel.

"It's-" "No." She said before I could even say who it was. "She doesn't want to talk anymore." I explained.

"Aww," Rachel giggled. "Alright, well we'll see you two when you get back then so later!" And she hung up.

"I really hate people sometimes." Victoria said looking around for a moment before turning to me. "Well I guess there's no point taking a walk now. Want breakfast?"

From there the rest of the day was pretty chill. We sat outside on a bench that looked like it was made out of a log but felt like cold metal. As we sat, Vivian pranced around in the tall grass, pouncing at the occasional flying bug and bird, always just out of reach to get anything. Then later we went to a room that look very much like a home theater, though could pass as an actual small theater with all the chairs that were there. And they weren't any chairs, that were two seater recliners. And so comfortable. We ended up watching a few movies I was surprised Victoria suggested. There was " _John Dies At The End"_ , " _Serenity"_ , " _Weird Science"_ , and a couple others. It was stuff no one would think Victoria Chase would watch.

As we watched the movies, we snuggled up to each other. There would be times where one of us would laugh at something and need to explain through our laughter what we were laughing at. Which would cause the other to start laughing. And when we got back to watching the movie neither of us would know what was happening so we'd start laughing again. There was this one moment while we were watching " _Gantz:O"_ where we both stopped paying attention to the movie as we both got into a conversation about what we think we'd do in that situation.

"I would cry." Victoria said matter of factly, looking at the movie but not really paying attention.

"Really? I thought you'd take charge of the moment and do what you have to do." She laughed a little, shaking her head at my comment.

"No, Max. I'd feel like I'd deserve to be there because of everyone I hurt. I'd end up being either another player's shadow or a monsters little bitch. I'd feel like my whole life crumbled, especially now," She trailed off, looking up to me with so much emotion in her eyes. It was almost intimidating. So much so that I didn't know what else to do but kiss her.

Out of nowhere the thought of someone else in my bed that wasn't her came to mind. That arm draping over me, like it was so natural and so familiar for them to do. I kissed Victoria, putting my hand on the nap of her neck while pushing more into her, deepening the kiss, smothering the unwanted memory. And was it wrong of me? Was it wrong to not tell her? I didn't even know who it was, but it's not like the list of suspects were many. Still, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

Not much else happened after that. We went back to our rooms to get ready for the night and pack our things to leave the next morning the same time Mr. Chase leaves. I decided I might was well make our last night alone somewhat special. After I was dressed I went to Victoria's door and knocked gently.

"It's open." She said, her voice muffled from the other side of the door. I opened it slowly, being gently as to try not to make the door squeak. When she looked up from her phone at me she gave me a smile and moved over slightly on the bed to make room for. She wasn't laying down yet, just sitting on her bed leaning against the wall. I climbed up next to her and gave her a peck on the check then laid my head on her lap. We stayed like that for a few minutes, the only sound coming from her thumb tapping away at her phone while her other hand caressed my shoulder softly.

"Victoria," I started. She looked away from her phone, putting it to the side then looked down at me.

"Yeah?" She had a questioning look in her eyes, it almost looked nervous.

"How.. How did _this_ ," I motion with my hands. "Happen?"

"You're going to need to elaborate on what _this_ you're talking about." She said, again with a nervous smirk. Or maybe she wasn't nervous at all and I'm just projecting.

" _This_ you know, _me_ and _you this_." I elaborated and her smirk went away as well as her stare that rose to in front of her and she laid her head back on the wall.

"Well," She started. "I'm not entirely sure about that." She looked back down at me, searching my eyes for something but I'm not sure what. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." I sat up, coming to sit close to her. "I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

"Oh." She said, looking away from me again almost like she was thinking. And she probably was. It's a rare occurrence to see Victoria think like this. Usually it's like she already has a reply for everything but now it's almost like she's stuck.

"Well," She started a few minutes later, seeming to now have her thoughts all together. "You were catching my attention more and more and you started sticking out more and I was getting bored of picking on you." She paused at this, looking at me as one of my eyebrows went up and she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not going to lie Max, I had fun and still have fun being the bitch. It's just after the fact, when I notice I've gone too far that I feel bad about it. Yeah I hated stepping on people in the beginning because some of them were just trying to be nice. But then it got to the point where they'd say shit about me so it made it easier."

"I see." I nodded. "But.. Why did you make me choose your picture for class that one day?" She almost had a look of shock on her face.

"I really wasn't expecting that. That was awhile ago. What brings that up?" Her shock looks like it's turning more into confusion or concern.

"Like I said, I'm trying to understand what happened." She seems satisfied with that answer for now.

"Okay." She nods. "Well, like I said before, I thought out of what you took it was the best. Plus it had me in it." She smirked.

"And why did you turn one in of me?" Victoria's smirk vanished and her face reddened.

"I thought it was only fair, with you turning on in of me." Then she crossed her arms and looked away from me, almost looking angry. "Mr. Jefferson didn't like that idea though, he thought I blackmailed you or something." I smirk at this and give her a peck, getting her attention again.

"I'm not done." I say and she nods, her expression an almost content smile now. "Remember the clearing?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Which time? We've been in like three clearings together where shit went down." I giggle and she smiles.

"The time that fueled the kissing rumors from before." I clarify.

"Oh that one. Are you gonna ask why I started flirting with you?" She smirks and raises an eyebrow as she sees my face redden at her words. I nod. "Well honestly I always found you cute. But since we were alone, well besides whoever started those rumors," She rolled her eyes then continued after locking eyes with me. "I wanted to see how far I could get away with to have a little fun."

"Oh," My face was growing very warm.

"But then someone had to walk away from me." She smirked more and my face got even redder.

"I'm sorry! You know why I did it!" She giggled and my face grew ever redder.

"Now I have a question." She started and I looked at her. "It was you who put that cat head on my board, wasn't it?" I nodded and she smiled. "I thought so." And she kissed me again.

Welcome talked more after that, but our conversation went all over the place really. We talked about movies and about the ones we watched earlier. We talked about anime, which Victoria actually seemed to have an admiration to the art style and have her favorites. We talked about video games too. And the more we talked about this stuff the more we found we shared a lot of the same interests, as far as that stuff goes. It's still so weird that this has happened. But I'm glad it did. Yet I've got a bad feeling about what tomorrow will bring when we go back to school.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of** " _ **The Cat: A New Story"**_ **. The next chapter will be posted after it is done being written. If anyone is interested in being a beta reader and reading the chapter a day early to help check over for any grammar and/or spelling errors, please send me a private message. The next chapters coming up will be the longest chapters to date and I constantly miss things.**

 **As always, thank you for reading.**

 **\- X**


	10. Chapter 10 - Back Into The Rough Of It

**Before you begin reading, I'd like to thank the user by the name of Random Useless Info for being my beta-reader for this chapter. Thank you. Now Enjoy. - X**

I heard knocking on the door. Opening my eyes, I found myself in my dorm room. Something was different, though; everything felt weird and muted. Almost as if someone turned down the saturation of my life. Everything just seemed to blend together.

"Max!... Max!" More knocking and my name being called. I couldn't tell who was saying it though. They sounded distant.

Slowly I stood up, walking to my door. It felt a lot further away than usual. The knocking turning unto banging, the yelling of my name turning into screaming. My heart started racing and I found it harder and harder to continue forward. But I did. Slowly I reached out to the door and opened it. Darkness came flooding through the doorway into my room like a massive leak of water. Yet it didn't push me back nor drench me.

No one was there and the banging stopped. But the yelling of my name didn't. It sounded so distant into the darkness. Then, as fast as a bullet, someone came hurtling at me through the darkness. It wasn't attacking me, it wasn't even facing me. It was more like it had been thrown back at me. The body hit my chest first, throwing me back across the room with it, hitting my desk was a crash then we both fell to the ground, the body on top of me. Then the most horrible thing I have ever heard. A low loud roar tore into my eardrums until the sounds became as muted as the room. Through the door, just able a stick the front part of its head in was a giant dark lion. In part of its mane that I could see and on the top of its head was chunks of what looked like wool torn right off a lamb.

"Max.." I could just hear the body below me whimper. I still couldn't make out who it was as everything began to blur and the roaring got louder.

"Max.." The body sat up but I still didn't know who it was as it looked down.

"Max!" It jumped on me, pushing my shoulders back and yelling into my face as loud as the roar. With the roar. Slowly I could make out the blonde hair and those perfect lips. That's when I noticed my eyes were open and I was awake. Victoria wasn't above me, she was beside me, still fast asleep. My breathing steadied as the realization that what had just happened was just a dream.

I sat up slow as to not disturb Victoria. I could faintly hear the birds chirping outside. At least it wasn't in the middle of the night. I take this moment to look around the room. It was set up differently than the others. Maybe this was the room Victoria always stayed in when she came here. Some pictures of her and friends were hung around the room, just tacked to the walls. In some she looked a bit younger, though she still had short hair. Not as short as now, but still pretty short.

"Victoria-oh," I turned and looked at Victoria's father poking his head in the room. I thank whatever god or almighty power out there that both me and Victoria are wearing clothes. "Wake sleeping beauty up in ten. We've got school to catch." Then he closed the door and his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"He's so annoying." I heard a hoarse mumble and looked down at Victoria. She had a slightly annoyed and tired expression on her face with one eye open and glaring at the door. Then she looked up at me with a tired smile. "Ten minutes he said?" There's the first smirk of the day.

"Yup." I nod and without warning she pulled me down towards her, crashing our lips together. So far, I'd have to say this morning was going pretty well.

We ended up waiting twenty minutes before getting up, making it where we had to skip breakfast so we could make sure we had everything together and ready before we had to leave. Then we carried all our bags, and Vivian in her little carrier, out to the car. Just as I was setting our bags in the back and Victoria was strapping in Vivian's carrier, Mr. Chase came driving out of the underpass garage. Instead of a gleaming black limo, it was a sports car. Gleaming, black, and clearly very expensive.

"Really?" Victoria said loud enough for her father to hear as he stepped out of the car and walked over to us.

"I didn't feel the need for a limo, if that's what you're on about." He said, looking over Victoria's car as she waited with her arms crossed. He seemed to be checking how clean it was, both the inside and out.

"Are you quite done, father?" She said, subtlety mocking the way her dad talks, though either he didn't seem to notice or he didn't care.

"Almost, darling, do be patient won't you?" Or perhaps he's playing along? "Alright," He stood up straight looking Victoria dead in the eye. "Would you like to follow me, or me follow you?" I was confused for a second.

"You follow behind me, I don't trust you know where you're going." I am no longer confused.

"Alright, I'll wait for you, then. Don't take all day, please." He then headed back toward his car as we got in Victoria's car.

"I really am sorry about him." She said as she started up the car.

"It's alright, family are like that." I said with a smile as I looked out the window.

"I was talking about his attitude." I laughed a little, thinking it was a joke since she would act like that sometimes before all this. However, I stopped my laughing when I saw her eying me. "Really?"

I coughed a little to stop my laughter and gulped as I looked out the window again. "S-sorry." She sighed and pulled out onto the road, her father's car behind us.

Nothing too notable happened on the drive back to town and the school. Once we crossed the border though it was like the whole atmosphere changed. Everything got a little muted and the sky went from blue to more of a gray color. We were definitely back at school.

It wasn't until we got to school did things pick up. We pulled into the student parking lot and almost as soon as we shifted into park Taylor and Courtney came running up to the car. Victoria rolled her eyes as she stepped out. Looking towards them, she crossed her arms and leaned over onto the top of the car, her chin resting on her arms.

"I'm back, bitches!" She smirked at them as they got closer and she could hear their giggles.

"You have so much to catch up on, V! And I am not talking about class work!" Taylor said excitedly and Victoria let out a huffed sigh of a laugh.

"Mind briefing me later? We literally just got back." Both Taylor and Courtney respond with 'oh's and parted ways, walking away. With a heavy sigh, Victoria sat back down in the driver seat, leaving the door open as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You okay?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she lets out another sigh.

"It's too fucking early for this." Then a hand slammed on the top of the car above Victoria's open door, as a bent-over Warren peered into the car at us.

"Hey, ladie-Ow!" Victoria punched him in the ribs and pushed him out of the way to stand up out of the car. "What was that for!?" Warren yelled, stepping out of her way as she stepped out. I stepped out of the car as well, looking over to them on the other side.

"For scaring the shit out of me!" Then she punched him in the arm, this time some added strength behind it gaining another "Ow!" from him. "And that was for hitting my fucking car!"

"Sorry." He mumbled, constantly moving back to get out of her way as she opened the back seat.

"Max, want to grab the bags on that side?" She asks me, now ignoring Warren completely.

"Alright." I then open my side of the car and grab the bags, but stop a moment to watch Victoria let Vivian out of her carrier.

"There you go." Victoria says softly as she pets Vivian then grabs the now empty carrier and the rest of the bags then starts heading towards the dorms, me in tow.

"So how was your little vacation, Max? Watch any movies?" I swear the only thing me and Warren talk about anymore is movies.

"Yeah, actually. Victoria picked out some really good ones, I was pleasantly surprised." I smiled, catching a glance of Victoria's reddening face.

"Really? Like what?" Warren asked excitedly.

"You can ask her later. We're at the dorms now, so you need to leave." Victoria said sternly, Vivian letting out a loud meow at her feet. I'm starting to think Vivian is turning into Victoria.

"Aww, alright. Talk to you later Max!" And off he went.

"You know, he could have come in with us." I nudge.

"I know that. But I don't like sharing." She says matter-of-factly, shooting me a smirk.

Once we got to our floor, it was clear to me that not much has changed, though it is a bit more hectic. Doors were open half way, dirty laundry here and there, Dana and Juliet arguing. Yup, we were back. One thing I noticed that wasn't the usual was that Kate's door was open. And the light was on?

"Heya Kate." I push the door open a little with my bag.

"I'll be in my room." Victoria says to me as she walks past.

"Hey Max." Kate says in her same monotone voice. She was sitting in front of her computer reading emails, it seemed.

"I heard you're planning a picnic for your family when they come up to visit?" I just realized I don't think I ever talked to her about that with so much stuff going on.

"Yeah. Hey, would you like to come with me?" I was a little surprised by the question.

"Really? You want me to come?" It sounds rude, but I'm shocked. Flattered, but shocked nonetheless.

"Yeah. I thought about asking Chloe, but my family would hate her," Makes sense with her blue hair, tattoos, and her sailor's mouth. "Rachel has that investigation still going on and all, and well, no offense but I don't really see Victoria as a friend."

"Understandable." I hate to admit it, but even after apologizing to people Victoria can still be a bit… How do I say this without sounding like an ass…? A bit… Bitchy. And mean.

"So want to come with me? You don't have to if you don't want to, really. They are a bit much."

"Don't worry, Kate, I'll go with you. It'll be fun!" I smile at her and she laughs a little. I like making Kate laugh, even if it's not much.

"Thanks Max, it just might be. Well, you should probably do something with those bags." She points out. I completely forgot about them. And half of what I'm carrying is Victoria's.

"Oh right," I laughed at myself a little. "See ya later, then."

"See ya." Then I finally make my way down the hall to Victoria's room. She's sitting on her bed, while Taylor and Courtney were seated on the couch and at the desk, respectively. Surprisingly enough, or not, all three of them were busy looking at their phones. The bags were already discarded to the side and emptied, and they're all talking about different things, it sounds like.

"And so, he said he didn't care what she thought, then she slapped him right in the middle of class!" Courtney said. I noticed it was the first actual sentence I'd heard her finish since I walked in.

"But 'you-know-who' didn't speak up? I thought they all had class together." Taylor questioned.

"No, she switched classes because of that one girl." Victoria chimed in.

"The one who slapped him, or the other one?" Taylor asked.

"Neither, actually. The one who threw that guy's skateboard in the street." Victoria answered.

"Ooh, the hot one?" Courtney chimed in again.

"No, the one that always wears the beanie." Taylor chimed in.

"None of them are my type, honestly." Victoria said, leaning forward a bit and resting an elbow on her knee as she puts her chin in her hand. She glances up at me in the doorway then back at her phone then quickly back to me with a smirk on her face as she straightens her seating posture.

"Then what is your type, if your not into skater boys?!" Courtney said excitedly giggling a little, clearly not noticing my presence as she continued to lounge in the desk chair, looking at her phone.

"Courtney!" Taylor yelled, putting her phone down and looking at her. I think she noticed me when I walked up.

"What?!" Courtney yelled back, looking at Taylor then at me. "Ooh, my bad." Her face starts to redden with embarrassment.

"Here's your last bag." I say to Victoria, putting the bag next to the doorway.

"About time." She said with a little attitude but a smirk on her face as she leaned back, propping herself up with her hands. Her smirk then slowly turned into a mischievous smirk like she was working on a secret plan in her head. I feel like she only acts like this when we're around people.

"Welp, I'm gonna go to my room now, soo," I trailed off as I slowly backed out of the room, trying to escape whatever plan Victoria was cooking up.

"Wait a second, Max. Come here." Victoria stopped me, and of course I was going to listen to her. What's the worst that could happen?

She worked her way to the edge of her bed and smiled at me as I walked over. Once I got into arms length she reached up and grabbed the thin collar of my tee-shirt and pulled me towards her, crashing our lips together. As she did this I could hear Taylor and Courtney giggle behind us.

"Gah, won't you two at least close the door before it gets any further?" Victoria may have visibly rolled her eyes at the comment, but I mentally did as I recognized the voice. I looked over to the doorway where Victoria was already looking where Brooke stood, her arms crossed and her face having a mix of annoyed and angered on it.

"Maybe don't stand in the doorway and watch like a creep." Victoria said with so much venom in her voice that I thought I'd get poisoned.

"So, you rather I come in to watch, is that what you're saying?" Brooke shot back, switching her balance to her opposite leg.

"What the hell, you pervert!" Victoria retorted, pushing me slightly to give her room to stand up and put her hands on her hips as she got a little bit closer to Brooke and the doorway.

"You're the one who's making out to an audience!" Brooke pointed out, gesturing behind Victoria to Taylor and Courtney.

"Hey, we were just hanging out!" "That's what happens when you hang out with friends and one of them is seeing someone!" Taylor and Courtney both said at the same time as they both stood, taking a step before crossing their arms and putting their hands on their hips.

"Hey, hey, let's just calm down a moment, please?" I said, gaining everyone's attention. I come up behind Victoria, putting my hands on her midsection and moving her over gently so I could get face to face with Brooke.

"Sorry, Brooke. Did you want something?" She glances behind me, probably eying Victoria, who I'm sure is glaring daggers at her.

"Warren wanted to hang out. He wouldn't come in here himself, for some reason." Of course.

"Why didn't he just text me?" I blurt out without thinking. And Brooke, not being one for subtlety, of course answers with the most obvious reason.

"I don't know. He said he didn't want Victoria to kill him. Why is he so scared of you?" She shifted her attention to Victoria.

"Want to find out?" Victoria challenged. I sighed inwardly, readying myself to stop things if stuff got physical.

"No, you'll probably try to kiss me or something." I was not expecting that.

"What?" Victoria was utterly confused as well. At this point I think Taylor and Courtney were just watching, though I have no doubt they were also confused.

"Come on! Really?! Everyone who isn't a part of your popular Vortex cult knows it! You might have been going out for a while and went wherever it was you went together, but we all know this has to be some big set up." Brooke said it like she was explaining how two plus two worked.

"Shut up." Victoria mumbled, her anger starting to boil.

"You went from hating her guts for no reason to sleeping with her." Brooke continued.

"Stop talking." Victoria mumbled a little bit louder through her teeth. I could feel her anger starting to emanate from her body. This can't be good.

"The sad part is I think you fell for your own trap, with all that apologizing you did. But you'll see that you'll always be the same old Victoria and you'll break her heart. And you won't even care, because you're the queen bitch." I think I just heard the echo of the last straw breaking.

"I said shut your fucking mouth." Victoria didn't yell but did say it clearly and the anger was simply rolling off of her words. "You don't fucking know me," She continued, taking a step forward and stopping when I put a hand on her waist. "So, I suggest you get out of my sight before I gouge your eyes out of that genius head of yours." She sounded so intense and honestly scary. I don't think she's even ever spoken like this to Chloe.

"Fine." Brooke said after a moment of just watching Victoria then she walked away. Victoria let out a deep sigh.

"Can today just end?" Victoria said dramatically as she spun around and started back over to her bed then stopped and looked to Taylor and Courtney, the latter of two still seeming shocked by what just happened while Taylor was looking at her phone again. "Wait, why isn't anyone in classes today?"

"Oh right, that's what we were going to tell you earlier but forgot. Classes for today were put off for questioning and Rachel Amber's investigation." Taylor clarified. And of course, like what always seems to happen, someone knocked heavily on the doorframe of Victoria's room. Standing there was Chloe's step-dad, or should I say step-douche.

"Can I help you?" Victoria asked with a little bit of attitude as she crossed her arms.

"Victoria Chase, you're wanted in the principal's office." He said, clearly not wanting to be dealing with this.

"Yes, sir. Can I take a minute?" She says, very respectfully I might add with an undertone of attitude.

"No. I'm to escort you. Come on." He says again. Victoria looks to me uneasily and, against my better judgment, I step up.

"Er, uh, is it alright if I walk along with you two?" He looks at me and at first I think he's going to say no, but he lets out a sigh of defeat.

"I don't care. Come on." And we follow him out.

"So," Victoria starts casually. "Why exactly am I being called to the office?"

"You'll know when you get there. For friends, you two don't talk a lot." He said, casually. He's probably not excited to be escorting someone to the office.

"Oh, we're closer," Victoria smirks at me. "Than friends." I'm beginning to think this is how she gets her kicks.

"I don't understand kids these days saying their friends are sisters and stuff like that. That's not how it works." He sounds almost grumpy, and me and Victoria laugh a little at his obliviousness.

Once we get to the front of the building we split up, Victoria and Step-douche going in the school while I left to wander around looking for Warren.

"Hey Max! No Victoria?" He sounds almost happy about the last part.

"No, she was called to the office for some reason." I say, sitting down beside him. I look at his notebook and nearly go blind seeing the complicated math I don't understand one bit.

"Huh, weird. But it's nice to have the Max alone for a minute!" Again, so excited. I laugh a little.

"Yeah, kind of weird feeling though."

We talk for a little while longer, and then everything begins to crumble. It seemed like everything was just coming into normalcy, but it's like there's no such thing as that in Arcadia Bay anymore. We heard the sirens first, then saw the lights getting closer. Everyone on the grounds who were hanging out with friends or studying stopped what they were doing and looked up. Two police cars pulled up to the school. Then I blinked and everything was back to normal.

"Max? You okay?" Warren's voice faded back in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just.. Tired." I don't know what that was but it felt close.

"Surprise!" Victoria yelled, putting her hands down hard on my shoulders and I jumped hard. She laughed at me getting scared that wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into my back and bringing her head around to kiss me on the check.

"You two are so gay!" Warren yelled. He made gagging noises, but his face was turning red; that made me uncomfortable.

"Isn't that the point?" Victoria questioned with a smirk as she noticed Warren's face. I'm not sure if she took it as him being into it or him being jealous, or maybe even both. She then put her finger under my chin and turned my head towards her. Then what did she do? I bet everyone can guess. She kissed me, hard and passionately. I don't like using that word, it's so cliché, but that's what it felt like.

"M-maybe you guys s-should, y'know… Get a room...?" I heard Warren say as Victoria continued kissing me. We were obviously making out at this point, and I swear I could feel the intensity of Warren's stare grow by the second to the point of being unbearably uncomfortable.

"Alright." I said, stopping Victoria as we smiled at each other then she flashed a grin at Warren. Yup, she was definitely trying to taunt him. I like her methods but I hate her reasoning.

"Welp, I guess that means no show for you, big guy! Bye!" And she grabbed my wrist, pulling me away.

"Later Warren!" I yelled back at him, he still with a dumbstruck and reddened face.

As we got closer to the dorms we steadied our pace and walked together. Now that that passed she seemed to have a more solemn look on her face. Before I could ask what happened in the office she spoke.

"I was questioned." She started, pausing a moment before continuing, probably deciding how she was going to word what she was trying to say. "I was questioned about what happened to Rachel."

Before I could ask anything, she continued. "There were two cops and like a detective or investigator. They were using the principal's office but he wasn't allowed in the room. My dad was there with some lawyers too, but they made my dad wait outside."

"Are you okay?" I said, concern showing in my voice and on my face. She had an odd smile on her face. It was like an unsure, uneasy smile that was scared, but also a little happy. Her eyes almost seemed to pass through me, and gave me shivers as they met my eyes, her pupils dilating slightly.

"Max, I think they know who did it." I had a feeling that wasn't all she was going to say. "And I'm terrified at the answer."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Criminal Reveal

**This chapter took a bit longer to write and upload (because I got rather sick in the middle of writing this and couldn't write on it for a week or so during that time then when it was able to be uploaded I got a head injury). I'd just like to state that this is in Victoria's point of view, as I feel for the events taking place in this chapter there would be more feelings behind it all. Also yes, the spelling/completely different names in place of Warren's name was intentional. With that, I hope you enjoy. - X**

"So," I start, looking up at the security guard. I forget what his name is but I have the feeling Max knows him by the way she looked at him when he showed up in front of my dorm. "Why exactly am I being called to the principal's office?"

That's right, me, Victoria Chase, is being taken to the principal's office for God knows what. So far today hasn't been the best. It started out great, waking up next to my cute girlfriend and having an early morning make out session. Thinking about it now brings a smile to my face. But slowly it seems the day has been going downhill. We just got back and hardly had a break at all from everyone. It doesn't help that now I still have a bag to empty when I get back thanks to Max taking a little detour to speak with Kate. Her religious vibes just put me way off.

"You'll know when you get there." I roll my eyes, though mentally. This doesn't seem like the guy I should piss off. "For friends, you two don't talk a lot." So this guy doesn't know apparently. Maybe that's a good thing. But, oh, it's so tempting.

"Oh," I try my best not to make it sound like a moan, though so tempting, as I look to Max with a proud smirk on my face. "We're closer than friends." I drag out each word, weighing it with as much innuendo as possible and Max's eyes go wide slightly as she looks between me and the man. She seems pretty anxious about this around him for some reason, and I'm loving it.

"I don't understand kids these days saying their friends are sisters and stuff like that. That's not how it works." My smirk falls from my face as the weight of what I said obviously not getting to this guy. But seeing Max laugh at how oblivious he is I can't help but to laugh myself.

He starts moving me toward the front of the building, not saying anything really just steering his walking that way. I don't want to get chewed out by some security guard for telling Max bye, so I just smile at her and continue walking. It's weird now not to have her with me. I know I'm possessive but really, it's not like I need her within arm's length of a distance 24/7. But as that security guard opens in the front door and I'm greeted by two police officers, I'm more than apprehensive of my current situation.

"Victoria Chase?" One of them, and older serious man, questions me as I walk through the door.

"Yes?" I'm not sure if I should have added any type of title behind that or not. I rather not piss off any police. That's not my style.

"Come with us." He leads me to the principal's office, the other police officer, a serious looking woman, trails behind yes speaking to the security guard. As we came up to the office I was actually stunned to see my father standing outside with a couple of other people.

"Daddy?" I nearly mumbled as we walked up, feeling a little self-conscious not knowing what's going on.

"Victoria, sweetie, here's what's going to happen." My father said calmly, as always, coming to stand in front of me, the three other people in suits with briefcases standing nearby. "You know Samantha," He said, gesturing to one of the people wearing a suit. I hadn't noticed she was a woman with her short hair and suit that looks just like the two men. I didn't recognize her though. "She worked on the case me and your mother had when someone stole some of our paintings. She's your main attorney for this okay? You can trust her."

Before I could say anything else, I was lead to the Office and the door opened. The principal was sitting at his desk talking to a man in a tan suit. He didn't look as old as the cop man but he still looked like he took his job seriously.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Chase, please take a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk. I looked to the lady my father just introduced me to, Samantha, and she nodded so I took a seat. "Hello, I'm Brandon Grey, I'm a private investor working on the Amber case." He put his hand out and I shook it with a small smile though I knew it wasn't sincere. Part of me felt the tug to need to introduce myself but he already knew my name apparently.

"Grey, would you like us present?" One of the cops said, and Mr. Grey shook his head.

"No, I don't think it's needed. Just wait outside the door with the father. And Mr. Wells, do you mind leaving us be as well?" Shifty almost Principal Wells left leaving me, Samantha the attorney, and Mr. Grey the private investigator in the office. And of course it's the Rachel Amber case. Even when she's not around I don't get a break from her shit.

"Shall we begin the questioning, Mr. Grey?" Samantha the attorney said. She seemed so professional.

"Yes, right. So, Victoria Chase. Says here you get pretty amazing grades. An _honored student_ , _3.9 GPA_ , 3.9 GPA? Really?" He glances up at me, as he now sits in Mr. Wells chair. I just nod. All I do is what I have to. "Not overcompensating are you?" I don't think I'm supposed to answer that. "And a member of the _Vortex Club_ , what's that about?" I look to Samantha the attorney for confirmation to answer and she nods.

"It's just a club. We hang out after school and on weekends to just relax." I mean, I'm not lying.

"Yes, and can you tell me about some of the members of the club? Like a Nathan Prescott? You and him were rather prominent members, is that correct?"

"Yes." I nod. How does he know that?

"And how has he been acting as of late?" Do they think Nathan was a part of Rachel's disappearance?

"I honestly don't know and don't care." Shit, some of my pretentious and anger got out.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Odd, seems you two were close, what happened?" I can't believe I did that.

"We had a falling out." I answer shortly.

"Was he acting odd at all before this falling out?" I sigh internally. I feel like I should be honest. Maybe it's the right thing to do.

"Yeah, he was acting jumpy and getting angry fast." I state.

"Alright, is there anything else you can tell me about him or the Vortex club?"

"No, I don't think so." I state. Though it's odd that he seems so interested in Nathan and the Vortex club, unless.. "Do you think Nathan had something to do with it?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but it's too late for that now.

"I'm sorry but I can't confirm nor deny that." His facial expressions don't even give away anything. "I think that's all the questions I have for you. Have a nice rest of the day." The smile he gave me looked a little cocky and fake, but I obliged with a smile of my own before following Samantha the attorney out of the room to be greeted by everyone standing outside looking at us.

Principal Wells went back in his office along with one of the cops while the other cop, my father, the two other people in suits along with Samantha the attorney and myself waited to be dismissed. Well more like one of the cops ended up walking me out of the building without another word. Not that I wanted to stay in that situation any longer. Actually I'd love to just forget about it. When I walked out, I planned to just go back to the dorms, see if Max was there if not then I'd text her and let her know I was in my dorm then maybe chill with Taylor and Courtney. Yeah, that sounds good.

"Earth to Max! Max? You okay?" I hate that geeks voice so much. I especially hate the way he says her name, like he loves the feeling of it in his mouth. It's gross. I look to where his voice came from, a glare prominently fixed on my face and I see him and Max sitting at a table. More specifically the back if Max. I can't help the plan forming in my head.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I hear her say as I inch closer, not even Warden noticing me. Once I get up closer, I move fast.

"Surprise!" I yell and put my hands down on her shoulders fast and hard. I can feel her jump roughly under me and I can't help but laugh and also feel a little sorry. "Sorry, Maxxy." I murmur by her ear as I lean closer and wrap my arms around her. I doubt she heard me by how shocked she still seems so I give her a peck on the cheek.

"You two are so gay!" Dumbass what's-his-name Ryan yelled followed by very fake gagging noises. I go to glare at him but more evil plans begin to form as I notice how red he's getting.

"Isn't that the point?" I'm pretty sure he's turned on like almost every straight guy, but added some because it's Max. He should know he can't have her because she's mine. To make the point that she's mine more prominent, and maybe even make him a bit more uncomfortable, I turn Max's lips towards me, evilly smirking at him to pound the fact that she's mine deep into his skull, I kiss her as sexily as I possibly could in public.

I nearly started smiling as I could feel him getting more and more uncomfortable, and the feeling of Max against my lips became even more and more less than PG. "Maybe you guys should, you know, get a room?" He started and I was just able to stop myself from laughing out loud at him. I have a little bit of respect for Palin because of that now. Not enough to remember what his name actually is though.

"Alright," Max says, pushing against the middle of my chest slightly to stop me from kissing her. I can't frown at her even if it's fake though as my smile grows seeing her in front of me.

"Welp," I said, pushing away from Max and standing straight up, smirking at the reddening tomato in front of me. "I guess that means no show for you, big guy." I then grab Max's wrist playfully and pull her away from Wyvern as we both toss out our goodbyes.

As we walked to the dorms I couldn't help but go back to thinking about that basically interrogation. There wasn't really that many questions, and it's not like they seemed to be expecting me. But Nathan? They can't really think he has anything to do with it. I mean Nathan is for sure a loose cannon, but to kidnap someone? He wouldn't.. I mean, he did almost drive us off the road. But I don't believe that was on purpose. There's no way he even knew that was us.

I started feeling like someone was watching me and I came back into reality realizing I was holding Max's hand and she was staring at me as we stood in the middle of the walkway going to the dorms. I figure she asked me something so I speak.

"I was questioned. About what happened to Rachel." I go on to ramble a little about there being cops and an investigator. I'm not even sure if some of what I said was English.

"Are you okay?" She sounds far away through my thoughts, I almost feel like I'm going to pass out, but I don't. Instead I just realize why I feel this way and everything goes clear as I look into Max's eyes.

"Max, I think I know who did it and I'm honestly terrified of the answer." I don't look like I am, even Max doesn't seem to be convinced that I honestly am scared. But I am. How could someone I'd been so close to, someone I almost saw as a brother, do something like that.

"Hey, hey now. It's okay." She hugs me and her warmth alone as she pulls me into a tight warm hug makes me feel safe. I don't do anything cheesy like start breaking down. Victoria Chase is not cheesy in public. I just relax into her a little bit and take a deep breath.

"I think it was Nathan, Max. I think he might have had something to do with it." I nearly whisper into her, not wanting to speak too loud as if if I had said his name he'd appear out of thin air. Or more like I didn't want to hear myself say it out loud.

"Why do you think that?" Max asked softly, almost like she was talking to a crying child who woke up from a nightmare.

"They kept asking questions about him and the Vortex club." My voice deflated. I don't even think my voice has ever gotten this defeated around anyone. Max didn't seem to notice or care about it but I felt like the lasts walls I had up were falling down for her. That's the thing that scared me more than my once best friend being a kidnapper.

"Did you like him?" What. I push away from her slightly looking her in the eye. What did she just ask me?

"Excuse me?" I can't help the involuntarily attitude filled way I say it as if what she said was totally obvious. Which it was for me at least. "No, I never fucking liked him like that." I'm genuinely pissed by her bringing something up like that in the middle of a moment. But what are you going to do?

"I mean, I was just wondering. Because of, like, the way you two acted. I thought for a long time you two were dating-!" I stop her as I take a step back and put a hand up.

"Nope, we are not talking about this here. Come on." We make our way back up to the dorms. Taylor and Courtney had abandoned my room and as I put the last bag away, I explained some stuff to Max.

The conversation was a bit long-winded. It was about stuff I was hoping Max wouldn't have known or found out about. I guess it is better hearing things from me. I told her that me and Nathan knew we were seen as the "it" couple, but we wanted to stay up to gain attention. Or more like sexual attention. Nathan would always flirt with girls at parties and I'd do the same with the guys. It was just another way we used people.

Eventually we got to sleep. Or more like Max did. We went to our separate rooms when everyone else seemed to be getting ready for sleep. I'm sure Max got to sleep right away, being the little doe she seems to be. Now I'm starting to think like her too, using that stupid animal association thing. But then again I did find that kind of cute.

Most of the night I laid in my bed just staring up at the ceiling. Once in awhile, Vivian would would jump up on me and cuddle next to me, but for the most part she seemed to sleep in the empty spot near the end of the bed. I thought back on it, how I had been feeding her and taking care of her for a few months. Then Max gets distracted by some random deer and finds me, pushing all of this into motion. If she hadn't done that well.. Things would have definitely been different. Just as the sun began to rise, I noticed I hadn't gotten any sleep. Then I felt the need to do something I really didn't want to do, but in order to patch things up a little I felt I needed to. I grabbed my phone, going to the contacts and immediately seeing the person I had to text.

" _Hey dont know if u still have my # its V"_

Simple and to the point. Hopefully this doesn't backfire in my face. Just need to play my cards right.

" _VICTORIA! HEY GURL! I was wondering when I was going to get a text from u! Lol whats up?"_

I roll my eyes, hearing her voice say it in my head. I was really not ready for this if I wanted to stop talking to her already. I really need to stop being so bitchy. Am I sick?

" _Oh, ya know, the usual. Hey I wanted to talk to u bout something serious for a min"_

See if she wants to hear it or not. Hopefully she does because I will not be able to do this in person.

" _Sure Victoria, what's up? And maybe I'll take YOU serious if YOU take the time to spell out YOUR words, k? :)"_

I really want to snap back at her, but it will not be good if I do. Yet anyway. For the moment I swallow my pride.

" _Fine. I just wanted to apologize to you and that blue haired punk of yours."_

" _Oh! The brilliantly witty Victoria Chase isn't coming back with a comeback?! OMG! Are you dying? Did Maxxy steal your phone?"_

I roll my eyes so hard I'm lucky they don't fall out.

" _Listen I'm trying to be serious, alright? Now can I apologize without your fucking criticism?"_

" _There's that bite I know. Alright, proceed."_

" _Thank you. I'm sorry for that time I saw you with her at one of the parties. What I did… and what I said was wrong. And now after all that's happened it was plain hypocritical. No wonder why she still hates me."_

" _To be fair,"_ I didn't even have time to lock my phone or go onto a different app, she texted back to fast! " _she doesn't hate you. And you can type her name you know! It's not like you have to say it! You have to apologize to her too, ya know."_

" _I will.. Eventually._ " I wait a moment for a reply, getting some "lols" then we say our goodbyes.

Eventually I get to sleep, but it's not long before my alarm goes off. I get ready for the day, deciding I'll let Max sleep in as her radio doesn't seem to be going off yet. With good mornings to the girls, I start making my way to class ahead of everyone. It would be a good idea to speak with Mr. Jefferson on any assignments me and Max missed for his class.

"Good morning to you, Victoria. Welcome back, we missed you so." He's so sarcastic as he speaks, the few people who made it to class before me stifled laughs.

"What's not to miss?" I retort as I throw my stuff on the table I share with Taylor. Sometimes during class I'll sit with Max, but I usually keep my bag and stuff there.

"That attitude of yours, for starters." He shoots back, sarcasm still drenching his words. He doesn't even look up at me as he speaks. He's either grading papers or he's on his phone, both are in front of him.

"Right." I drop the little game as I was getting bored of it and I walk up to his desk, leaning over it with my hands on the table looking down at the papers in front of him. A moment without me saying anything he sighs deeply and puts his pen down, looking at me with his stern eyes.

"Can I help you with something, Victoria?"

"I was wondering if me and Max missed any assignments. We finished the ones we picked up before we left," I'm not quite sure how we found the time for that. "But if things changed or something new was added, I'd like to know."

"No,nothing changed. Now back away from my desk, please." He then went back to what he was doing and I let out a huff as I stood up straight.

"Rude." I mumbled and went back to my seat and got on my phone. A little while later I feel a presence next to me. I'm about to tell them to piss off when I look up and see Max standing over me. I can't help the small smile that comes to my face at how tired she looks. "You look like the cat just dragged you in."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." She doesn't look amused at all but I giggle at her. I pull her closer, holding her around the waist with her arms lazily on my shoulders as I look up at her.

"You really aren't a morning person." I smile at her and she shakes her head slowly.

"I want to go back to bed." She mumbles. Then the sound of Jefferson clapping gets our attention. When we look at him he's looking right at us.

"Class is about to start. And, please, leave room for Jesus between you two. You may not be able to get pregnant but others may get the wrong idea." He announces, promoting laughter from most of the class.

The lesson goes fairly normal. Some people, Jefferson including, cracking jokes here and there. As the clock started ticking closer and closer to the next class, the students began acting more and more wildly. Then everyone went quiet at the sound of police sirens. Usually, no one pays attention to the occasional passing sirens from the road. But this one stuck and stayed loud. Then a student I recognized as one of the football team came through the door, ignoring Jefferson telling him to get out.

"It's the cops! They're here to arrest someone!" No one said anything until he left. Half of us thought it was a prank while the other half wondered why. The class then broke out into soft whispers gossiping about who's getting arrested. I looked to Max though, seeing her mirror my wide-eyed look though hers looking like it did after she used her rewind thing.

"Quiet down, everyone! Hey! Class is not over!" Mr. Jefferson said to try to start the lesson again. With a knock at the door, everyone went quiet. Mr. Jefferson let out a sigh of annoyance. "Now what." He mumbled as he walked to the door. Everyone went quiet with anticipation. When he opened the door he took a step back with wide eyes. For where I could see, there were two cops. The first one, an older man, looked stern and professional as he looked at Mr. Jefferson.

"Excuse my interruption. Are you Mark Jefferson?" I looked to Max at his words, seeing the same scared look in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?" He said, looking the officer up in down and taking a confused step back as the officer stepped into the classroom right as he said yes.

"Mark Jefferson," The officer outside the door started as the older man took one of Mark's arms, attaching a handcuff around his wrist. "You are under arrest," The officer places the other cuff around Mark's opposite wrist. My stomach drops. "For the capture and keeping of Rachel Amber." My heart sinks to my stomach. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a law-" Their voices fade and I feel a rush heading up from my stomach to my chest then to my throat. This can't be real.


	12. Chapter 12 - An Honorable Sign Off

Mark Jefferson. Established and successful photographer and teacher of photography at Blackwell Academy this year. The reason I came to Blackwell in the first place. The reason I came back. But he was just arrested in front of me, in front of my whole class, for kidnapping a student. Who knows what else he did. And who knows what's going to happen next.

The principle came into class more or less to babysit us. But I don't think anyone listened to whatever he was saying. We were all shocked at what had happened literally minutes ago. I wouldn't even hesitate on using the word "traumatized" associated with what just happened. Anyone else could have been hurt like what he did to Rachel. And to think what might have happened had she not gotten away. Would he have killed her? And then it hits me. Victoria. She tried to play it off before about her obviously having the hots for him before, even if she swore she didn't. Looking at her now she looks the worse out of anyone. She'd been so close to him on multiple occasions either just talking alone in the room with him or the occasional flirt. What if it was her and not Rachel? I hate to think it, but before I don't think a lot of people would have cared about her disappearing, being how she was such a bitch. And had she disappeared before we got together. Before that first kiss. Before the kiss that I rewound. Before I caught her being to kind and gentle to a little stray cat in the woods.. Would I have cared if she disappeared? Or would I have thanked every god and ancient sentient robot reaper in the sky that she was out of my life? And what about if something happened to her after Rachel got away? Would anyone miss her after she apologized?

The rest of the day went by as a blur until somehow I ended up sitting in the back of Chloe's truck with my head laid back against the window and my eyes on the sky. Chloe sat beside me looking off into the distance. Victoria had told me she wanted to be alone and more or less locked herself in her room. I didn't ask where Rachel was. Warren's been more or less avoiding me after realizing I didn't know what to say. And Kate was off in her room talking to her family. Apparently the school had sent out a mass phone call informing parents of what happened. Which meant it was only a matter of time before my mom called me.

"Hey, Max?" Chloe said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah,Chloe?" I replied.

"Do you think some parents are going to make their kids come home?" It hadn't hit me til she said it that that's exactly what's going to happen. Chloe must have noticed my expression which told her I thought so and she nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Max." I knew what she was talking about but didn't want to admit it could happen.

We sat there in silence for a while later when I got a call from my mom asking if I was alright. Luckily she was willing to let me stay to finish the rest of the year out since he wouldn't be teaching anymore. Then she asked the question I was avoiding.

"Max, honey, do you know if Victoria is staying?" I couldn't help the involuntary sigh of dread that left my lips.

"I don't know." Was the only answer I could give and it was left at that.

I was lost. Everything was crumbling around me. I felt like I did something wrong. I felt like none of this should have happened. If I hadn't been in that bathroom and pulled the fire alarm to save Chloe.. It was all because of Chloe. Seeing her in danger. But it's better this way, right? Chloe lived, Rachel ended up being alright, the teacher everyone liked was exposed as a kidnapper, and Victoria didn't get hurt and isn't that much of a bitch anymore.

I make it to the dorms and everyone is keeping to themselves for the most part. And Victoria's door is still shut. I start walking towards it only to be stopped by Kate on the way there.

"Hey, Max. Want to come sit for a while?" I'm hesitant at first but decide I might as well. Victoria can use a little more time.

"Heyya, Kate. How you feeling?" I sit down next to her on her bed and I notice she almost looks happy to the point of tears.

"Great actually. News is already out about Jefferson admitting to everything and, Max, he admitted him and Nathan Prescott were behind the video of me." Tears start to roll down her face ever so gently and she looks as if a huge weight has been lifted. I stifle a laugh and take my hand to cup her cheek and gently wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"That's amazing, Kate. You don't need to cry though. It's over." I speak gently and smile at her. She smiles back at me and more tears start to fall. All I can think to do is pull her close and hug her to let her cry on my shoulder. With this I come to the conclusion that no matter what happens this was the best reality to be in.

Outside of Victoria's door I knock gently. I hear the subtle movement of feet on the ground then the doorknob twists and the door opens. She doesn't look like she was crying surprisingly, but she looks drained and pale like she saw a dead body. Without a word I walked in, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her close. She goes rigid at first but less than a moment later she relaxes into me, burying her face in my shoulder. We stay like that for a while, neither of us daring to move away to close the door or make ourselves comfortable.

"Before you, I tried to get alone with him every chance I got." She nearly whispered.

"I know, I know." I calm her, stroking her back gently.

"I'm so stupid." She says, pushing her face more into my shoulder. "If he took any of my advances, I could have ended up in Rachel's position."

"Victoria, it's okay. It's over now, he's gone." I say trying to make her feel better. She moves to look me in the eyes.

"I feel like if I hadn't seen you draw that fucking cat on my board, it wouldn't have turned out this way." I smile at her when she says that and she smiles back.

"Well good thing it did." At that we both seem to have the same idea and lean in closer, meeting halfway in a kiss that I savor for as long as I possibly can. What seems like an eternity later, her phone goes off. With an irritated huff she walks over to her phone on the desk and picks it up with an irritated:

"What is it." The irritation on her face switches to shock. Then to sadness. Then to anger. "What?! You're fucking kidding me, right?" Irritation flashes across her face. "I will not watch my fucking language! Why?! School isn't even out yet!" Fear shoots through me as I feel I know what this is about. "But it doesn't make sense! It's not like it was revealed and he's going to be back at work by next week!" I can see her anger rising more and more. "But you don't-what?" Her anger dissipates completely and she goes pale as before like she's just seen a ghost, shock written all over her. "You can't be-" The person on the phone seems to cut her off and she listens. A few moments later she let's out a sigh of defeat. "I understand. Yes. Goodbye." She hangs up the phone and seems and looks the the floor like she doesn't want to look me in the eye.

"What happened?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm leaving. My parents are making me change schools because of all this shit." She puts her hands up to cover her face. "This was supposed to be a prestigious, normal school. Not a school with a fucking famous photographer who kidnaps teenage girls and helps a rich kid drug and make a sextape of another student." I walk up to her slowly, pulling her close to me.

"I know, it's alright." I wait a moment to see if she says anything else. When she doesn't, I continue. "Look on the bright side, if I didn't come here I probably wouldn't have become a timelord." That gets a sad chuckle out of her.

A few months later and everyone graduated. Victoria was pulled out of school but she wasn't far. She talked her parents into one of them staying at the cabin with her so she could be homeschooled for the remainder of this year and we wouldn't be too far apart from each other. She was upset at graduation, however, when Chloe kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but Chloe said it was her last chance before me and Victoria got too serious. Victoria and Rachel got onto me for not rewinding it, but mysteriously after Mr. Jefferson was arrested and the stuff Nathan was charged with went down, I wasn't able to rewind anymore. Too bad that explanation costed Chloe a black eye (courtesy of my protective girlfriend), me a big bruise on my arm (a gift from Rachel), Rachel a big bruise on her arm and shin (again from my over protective girlfriend), and no kisses from Victoria for two whole weeks (because she didn't want to get any of Chloe's germs anywhere near her lips.. But I was able to kiss her other places.) The craziest thing that possibly happened was Victoria's mother and Vivian the previously stray cat fell in love and Victoria and her mother seemed to almost be having a fight for custody, which was entertaining.

Before graduating though, I went with Kate to the picnic she was planning. They didn't make her switch schools, as the threats were now gone. It was an interesting event. But something's Kate's family members hinted at made me wonder about Kate. It seemed like she was the black sheep of her family for another reason but the video. It wasn't until at graduation, while Rachel was getting her beatings from Victoria, that I watched as Chloe gave Kate a kiss for graduating as well. She didn't seem to mind it, she even seemed to blush slightly, and when our eyes met, the way she smiled.. I'm not missing something, am I?

The journey to get to this point was rough. But the journey forward is going to be even longer and greater, I know it is. Mostly because we're going to be out in life.

" _Time Lord's log, Stardate 95139.85. This has been the voyages of Blackwell Academy. With stranger and darker things happening just around the corner, it seems the storm has passed. We have lost all signs of all timey wimey abilities that we have previously possessed but it seems, with the arrest of two unlikely villains, there is nothing left to fear but fear itself. Lieutenants Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber as well as Captain Chloe Price are all in good health. And number two in command, Captain Victoria Chase, is as dashing and lovely as ever -!"_

"Who are you talking to?" Victoria sticks her head through the door and looks at me. I was sitting in my dorm that's all packed up. I had the light off and was sitting on the floor in front of my laptop and I was very shocked to see someone.

"N-no one?" I try to play it off and fail with her unamused eyes looking at me then I break under them. "My captain's log?" I try again and she sighs with a shake of her head.

"Just finish up whatever you're doing, we'll be waiting outside for you.

"Alright! I won't be much longer!" She closes the door and I listen as her footprints fade then I get back to my recording.

" _If you are listening to this, I wish you a good future. Life may seem stranger than strange at times.. Well, a lot of the time, especially when you're here. But strange is normal. Life is strange in general. And I wish you luck along the way! This has been Max Caulfield of Blackwell Academy, signing off._ "

I save the track on the flash drive. Eject. And tape it underneath the bed frame. Then I run out the door to the rest of them. Chloe says a greeting and puts an arm around my shoulders. Victoria glares at her and she backs off with a slap to the back of her head. Rachel and Kate are laughing as Chloe rubs the spot she got hit in and Victoria has her nose up as she locks her fingers with mine. To whoever listens to that tape, they may think this is the happy ending. But, if you ask me, it's the beginning of an even stranger life.

 **The End**

 **Authors final words: Thank you for reading "The Cat" and "The Cat: A New Story", a "Life Is Strange" Chasefield story. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this. Without you, this may have became one of the unfinished pieces out there. For those of you who felt unsatisfied with the ending or that this chapter was too short, I am very sorry. But story was never about the ending, it was about the journey to get there and it's been a long time coming. I tried my best to stretch this story out for the enjoyment or those who started reading it a few years ago when the first story was uploaded as well as the enjoyment of any new readers who came along. But I felt it was dragging and I wanted to bring everything to a close as not an ending but a beginning. It you have any ideas as to what would, could, or should happen next, why not write an extended ending? If anyone does, I would love to read it. I feel anything could happen. This has been the final chapter of a "Life Is Strange" based work by me. X, signing off.**


End file.
